Gilmore: Out of Order
by MeaganMusick
Summary: Can you imagine a Gilmore girl who drinks orange juice and jogs? Who can get her back to the Gilmore ways? Literati and AUish. Chapters now have names! Please Read and REVIEW!Enjoy!
1. Just a little Drunk

Author:meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any characters affiliated with the show.

Summary: Could you imagine a Gilmore who drinks orange juice and jogs? Who can turn her back to the Gilmore ways? Literati

-Rory's second year of Yale, works in The NY Times thanks to Logan's family. Jess contacted her a couple times by phone, never really patched things up. They have never spoken to each other face to face.

Rory POV

I walked hurriedly to work in my new suit, sipping come orange juice. Weird thing, I know. Rory Gilmore drinking orange juice? Well Logan convinced me that I needed more than a caffeine jumpstart if I was going to be writing for New York Times.

"Ace, just in time. Who knew you would actually take my advice of fast pacing to work every morning." Logan threw a smirk my way.

Is this really how I want my life? A boyfriend that, I do love, but am I in love? Rory stop doing this to yourself. My job is so stressful that I've dropped ten pounds in two weeks. My mom noticed and immediately blamed Logan for always pushing me into new work habits.

Did Logan push me too much? "You still there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "Of course, just drifting into the land of Gilmore, where only Rory and Lorelei can understand anything that goes on. But anyway, I'm going to be late if you slow my pace down so… I'll see you after work for dinner right?"

"Remember my jet is taking us to Philadelphia to meet Colin and Finn."

I nodded and waved goodbye. I was headed to The New York Times… Logan's family pulled so many strings, they could run a puppet show in all the states, just so I could be an 'elite' journalist before I graduate.

--- Later that Night ---

My cell phone rang for the hundredth time so I checked the caller I.D. "Hey mom I'm on my way to dinner with Logan in Philly, so make it quick."

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but I have a favor to ask of you." She sounded hesitant so I knew it must be somewhat big.

"Mhmm… I'm listening."

"Well Luke and I are going camping and fishing for two weeks and since spring break is coming up we were hoping you could come run the diner."

"So in other words… drop my never-ending journalism work at the Times and run a family owned diner in a town with a population equaling my I.Q?" Did I just say that to my mother? No… I'm right. I have an important life and I need to stick up for it.

"Well sorry Reporter Gilmore, we'll find someone else, but do me one favor. Get an attitude check before we talk again."

She hung up on me! Oh well I don't have time to deal with this. I need to be on time for my jet ride with Logan.

Later on in the night I was sitting around a table with three completely smashed guys and found myself quite drunk as well. This was what I did though. Finn loved my Jekyll and Hyde tactics of work-aholic in the day and hard partier in the night.

"Love, why don't you come over here and do a body shot with me?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed as I headed over to his spot at the table. Logan looked as if he could care less, so… what the hell!

"Well Finny, off the collar bone?" I asked knowing that I wouldn't have to re-arrange my already super low shirt.

"I was thinking we head over to the bar and do one from the stomach." He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I haven't been near a woman's body in a week love, work with me here." He pleaded his case as I rolled my eyes. I watched for Logan's reaction, which came as a disappointment when I got nothing. Did he even care what I did as long as he got the pleasure at the end of the night?

"Well only one but then I'm done with the drinking."

We staggered back to the table. Staggering half because we were drunk and half because we were laughing too hard to walk straight. "Are we ready Logan, I'm getting tired."

His eyebrows furrowed and I knew he was probably frustrated about having to leave his friends. "I want to stay a bit longer… how about I give you some money for a cab and go to the hotel ahead of me?"

I shook my head. "No I'll just walk, don't worry about me." I didn't even kiss him goodbye, instead I just left and he didn't he turn back to watch me leave.

The streets were cold so I hugged my coat closer to me. Looking around I realized just how drunk I was. I was walking in the gutter, and not as straight as I thought I was. The gravel seemed to be spinning as I took each step.

I thought closing my eyes would help and so I did, but my walk came to a halt as I my body collided with another. I was knocked to the ground; thanks to the alcohol I had NO stability. Realizing my eyes were still clamped shut I peaked one opened to see if the person was still there. My vision didn't allow me to see any details. Only a dark male figure waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm okay…" The words were mumbled, but I' pretty sure the guy understood me.

"Rory Gilmore… I thought you smelled drunk." He pulled me up by my hands and brought me face to face with himself.

"Jess." The words came out as a whispered breath that I held when I realized it was him. "I couldn't recognize you from … down there."

He gave a snort. "Yeah that or the fact that you smell like you showered in whiskey and beer."

What a great way to run into an ex, right?

To be continued…


	2. Diner Floor bedroom

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**"Rory Gilmore… I thought you smelled drunk." He pulled me up by my hands and brought me face to face with himself.**

**"Jess." The words came out as a whispered breath that I held when I realized it was him. "I couldn't recognize you from … down there."**

**He gave a snort. "Yeah that or the fact that you smell like you showered in whiskey and beer."**

**What a great way to run into an ex, right?**

Rory POV

I can't believe I was standing on the streets of Philadelphia, drunk, talking to Jess.

"Do you need help getting somewhere? I could pay for a cab."

"Oh my god will people stop offering me cabs! I can walk on my own." I took a deep breath, I was only frustrated with Logan, and Jess did nothing to me. Wait no… I'm still mad at him for leaving with no warning before my high school graduation.

"Whatever find your own way around then." And he was gone, just as fast as he was there.

--- Three days Later (Stars Hollow) ---

That night taught me something… I'm not all that and I can't do everything myself. I got robbed but I only had fifty bucks. I got a black eye from the guy so Logan has shaped up a bit and has started caring about my whereabouts.

"So you are sure you can do this for me?"

I looked at my mother and nodded. "But if you ask me one more time I'm going to say no and just leave."

I received a huge hug and approving smile. "Now Luke has someone else there, it's probably Caesar. So you won't be totally on your own. I love you!"

"Love ya too mom, have fun in nature… if it's possible." I gave a genuine smile and walked away from our porch back into the house. It was quiet but I didn't mind. Tomorrow would be a hectic day. I have to wake up at five thirty in the morning and go to the diner to work.

I went to bed and set my alarm for earth's most ungodly hour.

I woke up and the sun wasn't even out to reassure me that it might be a normal hour of alertness. I got out of bed and was welcomed with the fact that our heater had definitely stopped working in the middle of the night. "Guess I could sleep above the diner tonight." I said aloud to myself.

When I was finally ready to walk over to the diner I was layered in coats and sweaters. I even wore my jogging leg warmers over my skinny styled jeans.

The light in the apartment above the diner was on and the door was already unlocked. I opened the door and called out. No answer. "It's me Rory, Caesar is that you?"

I hesitantly walked up the stairs. Come on Rory, this is Stars Hollow. Opening the door to the small living area I found a half naked Jess drying his hair. "Oh my god I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I thought it was Caesar getting something." Then I paused and looked at him again. "Why are you here? You were just in Philadelphia a few days ago."

"I could say the same to you, but I'll just answer you instead. Luke asked me to help around the diner. He didn't know if his other person would come through or not. Guess you did, huh?"

"Yeah my work gave me the time off so… why am I even talking to you? I don't like you; you're an arrogant jerk who doesn't care about anyone." With that I slammed the door behind me and got to work at the diner.

Just calm down Rory, Logan's coming down to visit and you can forget about Jess.

Well two hours later and I was about ready to go back to bed. I helped myself to three cups of coffee and had only served two tables. I was impressed with how quickly Jess got to work. He did more than triple the work I had done. I wasn't used to this… I had grown accustom to the office with adjustable temperatures and a chair made of fluffy leather seats. Wow, gotten a little spoiled haven't you Rory?

Then the door jingled and I could've killed that customer for making me do more work, but instead I was greeted with an orange juice, bagel, and trademark smirk of Logan Huntzberger. "Thought I would come down early and surprise you." I leaned over the counter to kiss him and as I did a flash of me and Jess popped into my head. I could picture in front of me a head full of black curly hair and eyes that pierced through my gaze. After my kiss with Logan I shook my head a little to clear it.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Why would you ask that? I'm wearing an apron and serving people at seven something in the morning with only three cups of coffee in my system."

"Ace. I thought we were going to try and replace your coffee with healthier choices."

I nodded and gave my own little smirk. "I walked over here dead tired; you try to do this at five in the morning without ANY kind of kick start from coffee." He looked around and had a bored expression on his face. "It's not that interesting I know, so if you only wanted to stay a day or so that's okay with me babe."

Jess brushed past me to use the register and I caught him taking a quick glance my way. Was he jealous I called Logan babe?

"Hey, give me some credit here Ace, I said I'd stay the week so I will."

"Okay well I've got a lot to do around here so why don't you take a tour or something." It's not that I didn't want to entertain him myself, but I couldn't help but feel really awkward with him and Jess in the same room.

"Actually I am going to look around and then probably head up to Hartford while you're tied up here."

We kissed goodbye and I started to wipe down the counter where some stupid tourist spilled his soda. "I can't believe it. How hard is it to just keep your freakin' drink standing up straight?"

"Calm down Rory it's just a small spill."

I thought about giving him a death glare, but instead just loosened up. "I'm sorry about being so uptight the other night in Philadelphia… I wasn't myself."

"Whatever." Can I blame him for being so rude?

_---Flashback---_

_My cell phone had been ringing forever and it was like three in the morning. "Ace just answer your phone already!"_

_I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and didn't bother with the caller I.D. "You are seriously going to die."_

_"Rory…"_

_Oh my god it's Jess…the panic pulsed through my body. I slowly moved out of the bedroom where Logan was trying to sleep. I found my voice and spoke up. "Yeah it's uh… it's me."_

_"Rory I'm sorry it's so late. I just got done with something important and I've been thinking about you lately." The tears were welling up in my eyes. It had been a year since I last saw him. A year since he left without a goodbye. How could this possibly be the way we start to talk again? "I know I screwed up, believe me I know it. I've made so many changes in my life you wouldn't even know what to say."_

_Logan's voice cut through my thoughts as he called me back to the bedroom. "I love you Rory…"_

_I wiped the tears away. "I've got to go Jess; Logan's calling me back to bed." I snapped the phone shut and wished to just disappear into air. How could I say that to him?_

_---End of Flashback---_

"Hey could you stop daydreaming for a minute and give table four their salads? Thanks." I grabbed the plates from Jess and made my way over to the customers.

Later that night I told Jess I would close up and he didn't have to stay; he just shrugged his shoulders and headed up the stairs. "Guess I won't be staying up there tonight. I'd better get out those comforters mom told me about in the linen closet." I realized I was talking to no one but myself and continued to sweep the floors.

It was close to midnight and I had yet to receive a phone call from Logan saying he was going to be late. What a surprise. This happens about seventy percent of the time anyway.

I looked out the doors and noticed the small snowflakes falling down; at least I have all my coats to wear when I walk. Instead of heading out as soon as I was done, I sat at the counter that I had been working at all day and took out a book to enjoy some alone time in a place with a heater.

Maybe I didn't realize just how long it had been, but I had heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs, but maybe it just didn't register through my brain. "Rory…?" Then i was being poked in the side.

Noticing that my eyes were shut I snapped them open and sat up. "Sorry to wake you but you didn't seem comfortable."

I had indeed fallen asleep. "No it's fine I didn't know I was so tired."

He glanced around the diner. "Looks like you're done here so you can head home. It's nearly two in the morning."

"Right… thanks for waking me up." I grabbed up my coats and sweaters and started to layer them on, knowing I would most likely be sleeping in all of them.

The walk home didn't exactly freeze me, but I couldn't feel my hands as I tried to unlock the door and I'm pretty sure my toes wouldn't be warm for another hour.

Before snuggling down into the covers I checked my phone just in case I had missed Logan's call and for once there was a missed call and voice mail.

"Hey Rory it's me, I'll be staying up in Hartford tonight, sorry I didn't make it back down." He paused and someone was in the background…was that a woman giggling? My stomach knotted up a bit, but not nearly as much as it should have. "So I'll call you in the morning or afternoon, alright bye."

I shut my phone and put it on my night stand. Staring up at the ceiling I noticed just how cold I was and wasn't ever going to get any sleep. I got up and threw on some wool boots. Rory you are crazy for doing this. But for some reason I just didn't listen to myself this time.

Ten minutes later I was standing out side the diner trying to get my very shaky hand to be still and unlock the door. Finally my success came and listened carefully to see if Jess was awake. When no sounds came from upstairs I snuck behind the counter and laid out the blanket I had carried with me; I lay down and stared at the white tiles beneath me.

Moments later I heard his footsteps. Jesus he wakes up a lot in the night. Just stay still and he won't notice you. He's probably double checking the locks or something. Then his steps came closer to me and were right by me, and that's when he tripped. "What the hell?"

His eyes looked into mine as his body was crushing my own. "Hi."

A second later he pushed himself off of me and looked down at the floor. "Why are you down there?"

"Why are you waking up at two and three in the morning now?"

He glared. "I thought you went home."

I stood up and avoided his eyes. "Yeah well our heater stopped working last night and I couldn't sleep because it was so cold. I thought I could just crash here and wake up before you did."

I could tell he was a bit frustrated because of the way he ran a hand through his hair. "Just… come upstairs. You can have the couch or bed."

I gave a small appreciative smile, but inside I was nervous of the awkwardness that was going to come.

To be continued…


	3. Confession's of the stuffed animal

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**I stood up and looked to the floor. "Yeah well our heater stopped working last night and I couldn't sleep because it was so cold. I thought I could just crash here and wake up before you did."**

**I could tell he was a bit frustrated because of the way he ran a hand through his hair. "Just… come upstairs. You can have the couch or bed."**

**I gave a small appreciative smile, but inside I was nervous of the awkwardness that was going to come.**

* * *

I slid my boots off and peeled my layers of coats off. I looked anxiously at Jess who had been sitting at the kitchen table reading what looked like a manuscript. I cleared my throat hoping to get a response. Nothing. "So…" His eyes gradually tore away from his papers and stared at me. "I figure I'll take the couch since you were here first." 

"I don't care where you sleep. I'll be awake most the night anyway." I shrugged my shoulders and pulled the covers down so I could slip into bed.

When I was snuggled down and the blankets were bundled around me I turned my head slightly and watched him write notes furiously down on the sides of his paper. "Could I ask what you're doing?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping tonight or something?"

"Well I've just never really slept alone and when I do I usually have this stuffed animal…" My voice could show the embarrassment of admitting that.

Finally he looked up at me. "A stuffed animal… really?"

"Well when Logan's not around I just get lonely." I didn't want to mention Logan, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh right. So where is lover boy tonight? Off making big deals in a big city?"

I was ashamed of the fact Logan was probably off cheating on me. "Oh he had a few errands to run in Hartford. It was late so... well he just found a place to crash up there." I knew my voice cracked. I felt hurt because it was very possible he had a woman with him.

I felt Jess staring at me but I didn't want to look up. "Hey, is he doing something wrong? You sound a little upset."

"It's nothing. I'll let you get back to work."

I let myself relax and try to sleep but it did no good. I'm guessing that it was within the hour when I heard Jess call out my name. "Hey Rory are you awake?"

I moved my head and saw him hovering on the other side of the bed. "Yeah why? Is something wrong?"

"No well… I was just wondering if you were still lonely. The bed's pretty big so I could sleep on this side." His voice sounded unsure and definitely nervous.

I scooted over a bit and lifted the covers. "Thank you." I turned on my side, facing away from him, and waited for him to settle down. I waited for him to wrap his arms around me, but it never came. The urge to scoot closer to him took over me and I had to fight it with all I had.

_---Flashback---_

_"Hey are you still awake?"_

_I shifted and faced Jess who was still sitting up on Luke's couch reading. "Yeah I am. You know if you're tired this couch is kind of big…" I was never one to flirt but I couldn't help loving the feeling of him holding me._

_He let out a big sigh, but a smirk came with it. "How could I resist a Gilmore?"_

_His arms wrapped around me as he spooned my position on the couch. So I may have miscalculated the couch's size compared to our bodies, but it was the best way to be right in that moment._

_---End of Flashback---_

When I could hear light snores coming from Jess I tilted my body towards him and moved a little, just enough to feel the warmth of his body against my back.

---Later that morning---

The sun shone bright into my eyes and I felt… rested. I rushed out of bed and looked at the clock. "11:30!" I put my boots back on and didn't even bother with my hair, before exiting down the stairs to the diner.

Maybe it looked worse than I thought, me coming down with messy hair and the clothes I had on yesterday. I walked directly over to Jess and leaned towards him. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I mean I liked sleeping in, but I could help open up and stuff."

"You looked tired and..." For a minute I thought it was genuine kindness in him, but then he continued. "But I didn't want you getting in the way."

I saw Logan sitting in a corner sipping on some drink and picking at a salad. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey I didn't really expect to see you here."

His eyes were a bit dark, he looked angry. "Why is everyone whispering about you and Jess being together?"

For the first time since coming down I looked around the diner and noticed the stares and unusual silence. "It's just a big misunderstanding. The heater at my mom's house stopped working and it was so much warmer here so after closing I just stayed here on the couch upstairs."

"Whatever. Did you get my message last night?"

I hesitated and even thought about mentioning the girl I heard in the background, but decided against it. "Yeah I got it kind of late though so I didn't call back."

"Well it wouldn't have made a difference I was at my parents' house and they had business friends over. I was sucked into some weird gathering/meeting with them."

I raised an eyebrow in doubt. I'm sure they have associates young and with flirty giggles Logan, put your lies together better. "Sounds boring. Sorry your night wasn't interesting at all." I closed my eyes a second and thought of how close I was to Jess last night and realized I shouldn't be taunting him about his maybe affair.

"Rory go ahead and take the day off. I can take it from here." Jess seemed annoyed, but I guess I shouldn't argue.

"Well you heard the boss Ace. Let's go check out your house." Logan looked at me suggestively which made me want to slap his smirk off his face. But instead I played innocent. "Logan you've already seen the house. What about a tour of the town?"

An hour later we had finished with the tour and had stuffed ourselves at Al's pancake world. "I'm ready to take a huge nap. What about you?"

He just nodded casually, almost as if he wasn't even listening. We got to my house without speaking a word to each other. Maybe he was just tired.

"Well I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable. I'll be right back."

My shirt was off and I was pretty sure I had heard something at the door and when I turned around Logan was standing there with his shirt off as well, looking at me like he wanted to eat my head or something. "Are you ok?"

"Ace don't play stupid. We've been together for six months, my parents got you that job at the Times and we haven't had sex once. You'd think i would've gotten something for the things i've given you in this relationship. I want you so bad!" I gave out a sarcastic laugh. "What was that for?"

"Oh come on Logan. You only want me because you haven't had me, not because you aren't already getting some on the side!" I ran my hands through my hair. "You think I don't notice the giggles in the background? The constant excuses of never showing up for anything we have planned! I'm not fucking stupid!"

He looked to the floor and shifted his feet slightly. I hope he feels guilty finally. Then the front door slams shut and I hear my name being called. Oh god don't be Jess. I looked for my shirt, but before it was even in my hand Jess was standing in my doorway with a disappointed look, and then he was gone in seconds.

"What was that about?"

I lowered my head, started to think for a second then looked back up at Logan. "Look Logan… maybe we just aren't working anymore."

He actually looked shocked when I said that. "You can't mean that Rory. I admit that in our relationship I've made some mistakes, but you can't just end it at that. Give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Right now, I can't. Give me some time to think. Just… why don't you go back up to Hartford for a couple days? I could use some time by myself to think."

He just nodded and put his shirt back on.

When I met him at the door of his car a couple minutes later I found myself a little sad. Maybe this was the end of the new life I had started. This could be the end of The New York Times experience for Rory Gilmore. "I'll miss you Ace. Just… make sure you think this through thoroughly." I got a kiss on the forehead and he pulled out of the driveway.

Looking at my once again lonely situation I figured I should go find Jess and see what he needed.

I headed over to the diner and found him there, but he wasn't alone. He was standing against a car with some blonde kissing him. But not a slut kiss like Shane, it was tiny pecks of possibly… love?

To be continued…


	4. You Drive Me Crazy'

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**. "I'll miss you Ace. Just… make sure you think this through thoroughly." I got a kiss on the forehead and he pulled out of the driveway.**

**Looking at my once again lonely situation I figured I should go find Jess and see what he needed.**

**I headed over to the diner and found him there, but he wasn't alone. He was standing against a car with some blonde kissing him. But not a slut kiss like Shane, it was tiny pecks of possibly… love?**

* * *

Maybe I walked right passed them to torture myself, or to prove I didn't care. But I walked passed them and into the diner.

I was successful in ignoring Jess and the blonde whom I found out was named Shelly while I worked. Why did I find it so important to not be around them? Was I jealous that I just ended things with Logan and now Jess is all happy?

Closing time came all too slowly, and the relief of an empty diner was great. When I could finally sit down and rest, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello darling child of mine. What can I do you for?"

I let out an exhausted sigh. "You can tell Luke that he makes running the diner look way too easy. And you can also explain why I am here with Jess." I heard my mother let out a small laugh. "Why are you laughing? Did you have something to do with this?"

"I can't help but not like Logan. So maybe I didn't discourage Luke's idea of getting Jess to come along and help as well."

"Ugh! I'm so tired that I don't want to argue right now; I'll call you in the morning." We said good-bye and I looked at the diner floor that I still had to sweep and mop.

Half-way through sweeping jess came back into the diner without his blonde attached this time. "Do you want some help with that?"

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Hey I'm sorry about just barging in on you and your boyfriend earlier. I didn't know you two were busy, otherwise I wouldn't have just walked in."

"You didn't walk in on anything. So don't worry about it."

He gave out a snort with his response. "Yeah I'm sure you two were half naked for no reason."

"You have no right to judge a situation that you only saw two seconds of! Who do you think you are just walking in on my privacy and making assumptions about what you saw?"

I shoved the broom back into the supply closet and got the mop water ready. "So you expect me to believe you're not sleeping with richy-rich and he gives you everything for nothing?!"

"Why do guys associate gifts with sex? I don't give him sex for things in return. I don't give him sex at all; I'm a virgin Jess, besides, why do you even care?"

He bowed his head. "I … I don't know why I care. Never mind."

The rest of the night was silent and I willingly walked home and slept in my freezing house.

**---Next Morning---**

My phone rang non-stop and I recognized the 'You drive me crazy' ring tone as my mother. "You are going to die because it is 4:45 in the morning!"

My mom sounded equally as tired. "I know but Luke wanted me to make sure you were getting up on time to open the diner."

"Yeah I'm getting out of bed in ten minutes."

"So did Logan end up staying with you yet?"

I paused and contemplated whether or not I should tell her. "Well actually, Logan and I broke up yesterday… so I'm not sure when I'll see him next or if I'll be working at The Times still. I don't know what will happen."

"I'm sorry babe. But I'm going to get some sleep and we'll talk when I have more sense in my head."

We said our goodbyes and I decided to just get ready now. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, but the hot never came.

I stomped around the house and found the water heater…which wasn't working or whatever. It wasn't heating anything. "Damnit!"

I got a backpack and packed some shower stuff into it. "I'll just shower at the diner, Jess won't mind."

While walking I called my mom and left her a message telling her that we needed repairs on the heater and water-heater.

The diner apartment light was on; hopefully Jess would let me shower. I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly but he never answered so I pushed the door open myself.

There he was, sleeping at the kitchen table. Papers were strewn out under his head. I called out his name and decided he wouldn't wake up if I started the shower. The warm water was a relief after walking in the cold weather outside.

I turned the water off and realized I forgot a towel from the house. All Luke had were some little waist towels for guys. "Great…" I took what was available and wrapped it around me, just barely covering everything private.

Getting caught up in readying myself I turned on a little bathroom radio and sang to a song I liked while brushing my hair.

"Shit Rory!"

I clenched the towel as I heard Jess yell my name and slam the door shut. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Jess. My water-heater wasn't working. You know how crappy my house is." I quickly threw on my clothes and hung up the towel, but not really wanting to face him.

"You could have at least woken me up and warned me or something."

"I'm sorry but you looked so peaceful sleeping and I've seen how tired you've been. I just thought I could sneak in and sneak out."

It got silent for a few minutes. "Well I still have to shower so you're opening today." I nodded and started towards the door. "You want me to come over and look at the water heater later tonight?"

"Yeah thanks." I walked down to find Kirk waiting outside the door. I reluctantly opened it and told him to come in.

"Luke doesn't usually let me in this early. I can stand out there for forty-five minutes in the cold and wait if you'd like. Then it'd be just as if Luke was still opening the diner."

I gave him a weird look. "It's okay Kirk, I don't mind you sitting in here while I open."

Jess came down half an hour after the diner opened. "Should we be expecting Shelly anytime today?"

"I have no idea. She kind of just came by out of the blue yesterday."

"Hey… I have to go to Hartford and see my grandparents, so I'll come and close alright?"

He just nodded, so I took it as an okay and left Stars Hollow around 7 that night.

**--- Hartford---**

"Rory it's so nice to see you."

My grandma guided me into the sitting room while dinner was being cooked. "So it's just us tonight. Mom went camping with Luke and they'll be back next weekend."

She gave an unpleasant look and went on. "Yes she told me about her little excursion, which is why I invited a guest to fill her spot." I watched as she stood up and went to the other room. She came back with Logan by her side. "Now Logan here has informed me you two are no longer seeing each other."

"Grandma this really isn't…"

"Nonsense Rory. You two were such a good couple- a _powerful_ couple. All the benefits of two good names in one relationship. What more could you want?"

I got frustrated as she went on and on about our 'powerful' relationship and all the money that could come from our marriage. "GRANDMA STOP!" She stared me down as I yelled at her. Logan looked half scared and half annoyed. "Logan and I went our separate ways for certain reasons and those are reasons that can't be fixed by you giving us dinner in the same room!"

"Rory I just want you to know that when I agreed I didn't know it was a set up. I thought it would be just dinner."

I brushed off what he said. "I'm leaving and don't expect me back for a while."

The drive back to Stars Hollow was a blur. I can't believe she could continually do things like this to me. I'm tired of being everyone's puppet.

When I got home it was a little past 10 and I remembered that I told jess that I would close tonight. "I can't believe it's only been three days here and I'm more miserable than I've ever been!"

I heard a knock at the door and hoped to god Logan hadn't followed me here. I yanked the door open and was surprised to see Jess standing there with a tool box in hand. "Um hey, do you need something?"

"I know it's late, but I told you I would come take a look at the water heater." I rubbed my face with both my hands, slightly frustrated I wouldn't have any alone time. "Is this a bad time?"

"No it's fine. The water heater is in the basement so… help yourself or whatever. If you need anything I'll be in my room."

I plopped down on my bed and felt the tears sting my eyes. Rory Gilmore don't cry over this, you are so much stronger than crying over one little mishap. But the tears spilled and then came the sobs.

"Alright I got the pilot light back on so…" Jess stopped at my door and I'm sure he heard me crying.

I wiped my tears and cleared my face a bit. "So, uh, I can take a hot shower tomorrow?"

"Yeah it should work fine." He seemed torn between caring and just leaving; I was sadly disappointed when he said he had to get back and do some work.

Around one in the morning I found sleep was harder to achieve that I thought it ever could be. My cell phone sat beside me so I instinctively reached for it. Letting out a sigh of confusion I dialed the number for the diner apartment.

"Uh hello…?"

"Hey Jess it's Rory I know it's late…" And then I heard _her_ in the background. Shelly talking in her annoying voice. "I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Yeah she came over around nine tonight… I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

I could hear her calling him and telling him to hurry up on the phone. "You know what? It's not that important." And then I hung up.

Just as well I suppose. I can't get feelings for him. Rory get yourself thinking straight again! He hurt me in a big way and I'll never forgive him. It's time to move on.

**---Two days later---**

Jess and I haven't talked really since I called him that night. Shelly has stuck around with her annoying voice, her annoying clothes/hair, and her annoying 'Jessie I love you.' Ugh. How could anyone stand her for more than… two minutes!

"Hey Jess have you done inventory lately?"

"No I don't think so. You want me to go back and do it?"

I shook my head and nodded towards Shelly. "It looks like you have someone to entertain still."

It took me half an hour to count the plastic spoons, forks, and knives. Next was all the napkins and etc.

The door opened to the supply closet and Jess stepped in. "Hey I said I could take care…" His lips crashed onto mine and I felt dizzy.

How could this be happening? His tongue grazed over my lips and for a second I deepened the kiss before pulling away. "NO! You can't do this. I can't let you back in after what you did to me!" I ran out and didn't look back.

**To be continued…**


	5. Giving In

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**I shook my head and nodded towards Shelly. "It looks like you have someone to entertain still."**

**It took me half an hour to count the plastic spoons, forks, and knives. Next was all the napkins and etc.**

**The door opened to the supply closet and Jess stepped in. "Hey I said I could take care…" His lips crashed onto mine and I felt dizzy.**

**How could this be happening? His tongue grazed over my lips and for a second I deepened the kiss before pulling away. "NO! You can't do this. I can't let you back in after what you did to me!" I ran out and didn't look back**.

* * *

I don't know why but I stopped at the bridge and cried. My breaths were short and loud as I sobbed to myself. How can he do this to me? Just rip me from my world and pull me into his? "God Damnit Jess you're so selfish!"

"I'm sorry."

I whirled around to see Jess standing there, shivering from lack of a jacket. "I didn't even know you were there… I was talking out loud to myself."

"I'm still sorry. I just… I don't even have an explanation for myself. For so long…"

"No Jess! You don't get to kiss me romantically after breaking my heart into pieces two years ago. I can't believe that you would think everything is just okay because it's not. It won't ever be ok between us!" He stood there looking at the ground. "Look at me!" His eyes shot up and my breath caught in my throat. I need to be strong. "We don't work, and whether the kiss meant you wanted to be with me or you were just acting on impulse, we won't ever work."

"Well then I better get back. Shelly will be wondering where I am."

I stood there in disbelief. "Yeah I can tell you really love her. Going around and kissing other girls."

"Don't judge me Rory. I'm trying to patch things up here."

"Trying to patch things up or trying to get in my pants? Because that kiss didn't exactly say 'let's be just friends again'."

"Don't say that like I was the one you were in a room with while shirtless. Because it's obvious that _I'm _not the guy trying to get some." He stormed off and I knew that everything I said was completely rude.

I watched until he disappeared and then headed home to call my mom and tell her Jess would be handling the diner on his own.

I walked into the house with no warmth to greet me. Immediately I was on the phone, but I only got my mom's answering machine. Walking towards my room I started to leave a message. "Hey mom it's me, this is really important. I'm not going to be working at the diner. I'm packing my things and… Jess?" I hung up my phone and looked at my bed that was currently occupied by a very upset Jess.

"I'm not an emotional person Rory. I don't show anything and when I do its anger, so forgive me when I get new feelings and don't know how to express them."

"Why are you here?"

He coughed a bit and I could've sworn it looked like he had been crying. "That girl Shelly… we've been together for a few months now. She used to come down to the publishing house a lot and flirt all the time with me. I was so depressed. Here I was, successful and with money but I didn't have your approval. And for some reason, that really bugged me."

I felt kind of bad for him. "Well, is there a point to this story?"

"So when Shelly asked me out, I told her yes, I had hoped that maybe her approval would help. I haven't been able to get rid of her since or maybe I just don't have the heart."

"What do you want me to tell you Jess? Congratulations on all that you've done? Would you be able to move on then? Because I'll say it, but we can't keep coming back to each other. I have a life in New York, and when I'm not in New York, I'm at Yale. I barely had time for Logan."

"Had time… aren't you guys still together?"

"No we aren't, we broke up. It was clear what he wanted from me." I went and sat by Jess on the bed. Tears were sliding down my cheek as I prepared myself. "I need to move on and I can't do that with you around. I can't concentrate when we're at the diner and when Logan was around… I thought about you."

"So why not just try again?"

"Because our relationships turn into a mess and I'm mature enough to know when something will ruin me. I think you should go now."

He stood up slowly. "You think you can just get rid of me?! That if I'm not around then you'll forget about what we had?"

"Of course I won't forget! Do you think I forgot about you these past two years when you left without a word! For no reason our relationship was over. I never got a goodbye or a 'hey Rory I'm leaving'. Even that would have been fine. So excuse me that I'm not exactly willing to start giving to you." I got off the bed and pushed him out of my room, I kept pushing until he was at my door. "Stop this. You've played games with me since we dated in high school and I can't take it!"

He was finally out the door and I slammed it behind him. Leaning my back against the wood, I let myself slide down the hard surface and cry myself to sleep on the floor.

---Next morning---

My back was stiff and the floor seemed a lot softer than I remembered it. I opened my eyes and my living room strangely resembled my room. "How did I get here?"

I sat up and looked around. A note was on my night stand next to the bed.

_Rory,_

_I came back and saw you huddled on the floor and carried you back to your room. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused in these past few days and so I'm gonna leave Stars Hollow early in the morning. _

_Jess_

_Ps. No matter what you think, I love you. I even loved you that night I left Stars Hollow two years ago._

Maybe it was better that he was just gone when I got to the diner. It was already six and so I was late in opening up for breakfast. Slowly I got out of bed and started to get ready. When I checked my phone for missed calls there was only one from my mother and she left a voicemail.

I called her back and let her know that I would be here until the end of break after all and that Jess went instead of me.

Break went by fast. I ended up staying at Luke's the whole time now that Jess wasn't there. And before I knew it, I was welcoming home mom.

"Oh I can't believe how much fun I had out in the wilderness!" My mom rushed in to say hi and hug me.

"Lorelai it wasn't exactly the wilderness. I mean we were like ten minutes away from a town where we got phone reception."

She shrugged off his comment and gave me a dead wild flower. "It's a souvenir!"

I laughed at the wilted flower that was now in my hands. "Thanks, but I guess it is the thought that counts. Well I have to drive up to New York and hope the Huntzbergers haven't ripped my job out from under me."

"Oh hun don't worry about them. Even if the Times won't have you, there are so many more newspapers that are equally as great. And they are closer to your dear young mother."

"Alright… I'll call you when I get there."

I packed my stuff into my car and that was that. This nightmare I had been living for two weeks in Stars Hollow could finally end. The drive was long, but I was so happy when I parked in the lot of my New York apartment building.

When the elevator reached my floor I could practically feel the bubble bath surrounding my emotionally wrecked body. As I got closer to the door I noticed a paper attached to it.

**Ms. Gilmore**

**We regret to inform you that the funds paying for your apartment have been frozen and you are being re-directed to a hotel for one month until you can find a permanent place with your own money.**

**-Huntzberger Representative**

"Damnit!" I kicked the door and ignored the looks I was getting from my… former neighbors.

At the front desk I found that I was being 're-directed' to the Hilton Hotel down the street. I took the key waiting for me and found my stuff already shoved into the suite they had set up for me.

I un-packed the necessities and took my time to soak in a warm bath. Then my cell phone rang and 'Logan' flashed on the caller I.D.

"Hello."

"Hey Ace, I thought I would just check up on you. I heard that my parents pulled your apartment right out from under you. I want you to know that when I found out I exploded on them. I'm so sorry they are doing this."

I rolled my eyes at his sudden sincerity. "It's fine. I've been set up in a nice room at the Hilton down the street. But it's only for a month so I guess I better start moving all my stuff back to Yale."

"Aren't you staying at the paper there in New York?"

"I just figured your parents would take that too. Since they are the ones that got the job for me."

"Don't worry about your job. I made sure they didn't take that." He was silent for a bit. "I'm sorry about how things ended and I was hoping we could still hang out. Colin and Finn miss you hanging around… and so do I."

"Yeah we can still hang out, but only as friends Logan. I need to organize my life."

"Deal."

---Three months later---

I walked out of my office building feeling confident in the promotional interview I had just got done with. I gulped down the rest of my juice and dialed up Finn's number.

"Hello love, when can I do you… for?"

I let out a laugh. "I think the saying is 'what can I do you for' Finn."

"Nope I'm pretty sure I meant to ask when I could do you. Anyway, did you need something?"

"I'm coming to Yale tonight and was wondering if you guys had anything planned that I could get in on." I walked briskly up the stairs to my apartment.

"Colin wants to go to the pub as usual, but then there's a party we're going to try and get to after that. Sound like something you're interested in?"

I threw some things into a bag. "Definitely. See you in a little while."

After hanging up the phone I grabbed a Yale t-shirt and skinny jeans to change into before leaving.

I got to the pub around 8 that night and all three boys were definitely drunk already. "Hey boys! I thought you're supposed to wait for everyone to arrive before the drinking starts."

Finn raised his hand to speak. "In all fairness love, I was already half drunk when I arrived."

"I don't doubt it." I turned to a waiter and order some shots of tequila.

Logan gave me a weird look. "Rough day Ace?"

"No, just a day to celebrate."

I know drunken people can't really distinguish how much time goes by, but I would say that nearly an hour later the four of us were stumbling out and heading to the party down the street.

"Oh my god these heels are hurting my feet!" I stopped and tried to take my shoes off but I kept losing balance and toppling over.

"Here let me help you there love." Finn swept me off my feet before I could object and threw me over his shoulder.

"Finn you are so lucky I'm wearing pants otherwise I would be so mad right now!" But we all just laughed as he continued to carry me down the last three blocks.

"We're here." Logan pointed to the house and Finn put me down on the grass.

The party had loud rock music playing and was filled with college students. Summer vacation had just started, also known as the party probation period. If you could throw the best parties at the beginning of summer, then you could continue to have them throughout the vacation.

"Excuse me, but I see a red head calling my name across the room." Finn announced.

Soon after that I was alone as Colin and Logan had found other people to entertain them. I spotted the 'punch' bowl and helped myself to a few glasses. I walked around until I found the front door and headed down the street.

"Rory wait up love." The three boys came running after me. "Did you think we would really let you walk out of there alone."

"You want us to walk you back to the apartment?" Logan asked, words slurring pretty bad.

"It wouldn't make a difference. We are all so drunk we can't talk or walk right." We all laughed as we realized we were indeed all very smashed.

So we linked arms and supported each other down the street. "Rory?"

Although it was _only my name_ that was called, we all stopped and looked for the owner of the voice. And there stood Jess, coming out of the bar we had occupied an hour or so ago.

"Oh hey Jess." My voice was light and bubbly.

"So this is what you turned me away for? So you could run around the city getting drunk with boy toys all over you?"

The boys tensed up and I told them to knock it off. "Just the leave the girl alone mate. She's happy with us."

"Is that right Rory? Are you happy when you barely talk to your mom and get drunk every night? Oh no, maybe you're happiest when you sit at your desk in the New York Times thinking you're better than your family at Stars Hollow!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I let go of Colin and Finn's arms.

"Yeah I do. I've been to Stars Hollow since I left it three months ago and Luke tells me how you've basically abandoned Lorelai."

_---Flashback---_

"_Hey kiddo it's me."_

_I rolled my eyes at the nickname my mother used. "I'm not a kid anymore mom I have a job in New York and I rent my own apartment."_

"_So now you're too good for my nicknames?" She tried to lighten the mood, but I could hear the hurt in her voice._

"_Well I think I've grown out of them now that my life is sophisticated."_

"_Oh and the ways we live over here in Stars Hollow with our nicknames isn't sophisticated." Her voice was cold._

"_No, in fact it's childish. That whole town needs to grow up and learn more than hick-town grammar and get a job that doesn't always involve a register!"_

"_What's gotten into you?! I hope you know this town helped raise you. You're no better than any of us over here in Stars Hollow!"_

"_I'm a hell of a lot better than that town!" And the line went dead; I knew I had crossed a line that would change my life._

_---End Flashback---_

"You aren't the same person I knew Rory. What have you been doing with your life, besides getting handed your dream on your ex-boyfriend's terms?"

"He doesn't give me terms! I got the job because they looked at my portfolio! _I_ do a damn good job and they pay _me_ for my work."

"Well then why party every night and throw away your relationship with your mom!? I mean if your life is so perfect, then stop acting like you're escaping from something horrible."

He turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry for that guys. Can you just walk me to the apartment?" They nodded and we walked in silence down the street.

After getting to my place, Colin, Finn and Logan went back to the party. I tossed and turned all night due to the hangover and fight I had with Jess.

Finally I gave up and dialed his number. "Hello?" His voice was groggy and sounded like he had woken up to answer the phone.

"Hey Jess."

"Rory? I definitely didn't expect you to be calling."

I let a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm so sorry for everything and i just… I really need to see you. Can I come over?"

To be Continued…


	6. Learning How To Swim

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls of the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**After getting to my place, Colin, Finn and Logan went back to the party. I tossed and turned all night due to the hangover and fight I had with Jess.**

**Finally I gave up and dialed his number. "Hello?" His voice was groggy and sounded like he had woken up to answer the phone.**

**"Hey Jess."**

**"Rory? I definitely didn't expect you to be calling."**

**I let a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm so sorry for everything… can I come see you?"**

* * *

He didn't say anything for a while and I thought he would turn me down for sure. "Yeah I guess that's fine. I'm staying at a hotel."

After getting the address to the hotel, I called a cab and quickly got dressed. I slipped back into the black stilettos I had on and my skinny jeans, leaving the Yale t-shirt on.

I found his room and knocked lightly. There were some shuffling noises on the inside and then the door opened. God, he looked sexy. He had on an old Ramones shirt and he had some tight jeans, but they hung on his hips exposing skin and boxers.

"Uh hey… come on in." He stepped aside so I could get in. I looked around to find that the room held three suitcases and there were manuscripts scattered on his tiny table. "I know it's a mess, but I only got here last night."

"No it's fine, besides this was totally unexpected." My slurred speech had gotten better, probably because I gulped down a cup of coffee with three aspirin. "Should I sit on the couch?" he nodded in response. "Thank you so much for letting me come over."

I sat down and noticed he didn't really look at me. His eyes darted to places all over the room; not once did I get eye contact. "So what did you need so late?"

My hands were shaking nervously and I could feel the sweat in my palms. Maybe my throat would swell up and I wouldn't have to say anything. I would be able to just sit here and ignore the confrontation awaiting me. "I um… earlier tonight, all those things you said to me…" I paused not knowing exactly how to say my thoughts aloud. I could feel the tears burning at the rims of my eyes. "I know they're true and I know my life isn't exactly the way I pictured it when I was in high school, but I'm getting things done. I have articles published in the New York Times as a sophomore in Yale. And I know that the Huntzbergers persuaded them to even consider my portfolio, but they took it and they kept me after I was done with Logan."

"You're getting things done? Is that how you justify breaking Lorelai's heart?" He sounded so angry and so I decided it was better I couldn't see his eyes. "I talk to her more than you have lately and she can open up to me now. She's told me about all the things she wants to let you in on, but she's afraid they won't matter to the all important Rory Gilmore."

"She knows I wouldn't put her down." I whispered more to myself than to Jess.

"Yeah well apparently not Rory!" He stood up and began pacing. "I don't know why I can't move on from this, but I feel like I have to be the one to break it to you. You aren't living the life you want and for some unknown reason you're the only one that doesn't see that."

"I've made changes in my life, I know, but it's not that terrible."

"Stop with this denial shit Rory. You know what you're doing when you ignore your mom's call and when you take those shots of tequila, or whatever you drink, at the bars."

"I just want a life that's mine! After you left I knew I had to go on, but do you think that was easy?! Everything I did reminded me of you! Drinking coffee, reading books, being the goody- two shoe girl everywhere I went! You were wrapped around my mind and so I had to leave that life behind me! So I found a lifestyle that you had nothing to do with. And then I thought I would have a shot of getting over you."

"Did it work? Do you forget me every time you drink, put down other people, or go partying around New York? Does that get me out of your mind Rory?!"

"No it doesn't! There, I said it. You aren't ever out of my mind. I can't sleep without you entering my thoughts at least once." I took a moment to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "I used to kiss Logan and when I closed my eyes I could only see you. I saw you waiting for me at Luke's counter, or you sitting at the bridge ready to talk about books with me."

"I didn't know I affected you so much when I left." He took a step closer to me, but we still had a couple feet between us.

"Yeah well of course you didn't know, because the few times we talked you never listened to me. You kept talking at me but never stopped to let me tell you what I felt." I gave into the urge that was itching at me and closed the gap between us. First I grabbed his hand with mine and slowly intertwined our fingers. I let my lips hover above his. "This is what I wanted more than anything after you left in high school. I longed to be with you. And I know that's what you want now and I know that's why you want to change me back into the old Rory; so that I could be the way you remembered me." I let go of his hand and pulled away. "But you're the one that changed me. You stole the faith I'd built up in people. Look at my point of view in the situation and tell me that I should have more options."

He rubbed his face tiredly and looked back at me. "I can't argue like this. I've barely had any sleep in the past twenty-four hours. So we can continue this tomorrow.You can go home and waste money on a cab or stay here. It doesn't really matter to me, but i'm getting even more tired and this yelling isn't helping."

"You want to take a break now?!" He gave me an annoyed look. "Fine. I'll just stay here. But you have to promise me something before we go to sleep." His eyes locked into mine and I knew he was listening. "Promise me that after we've talked this entire thing out, we'll be okay. Maybe not together, but friends. I want to know that even if it takes a while, we'll be able to talk without fighting."

"I don't make promises I can't keep, so I will promise you one thing. I promise that I will try harder than anything to accomplish that with you."

I gave a smile and knew that it would be bumpy, but Jess would pull me out of this messy life I had acquired.

He threw me a long shirt of his and I took it, grateful to get out of my jeans. After I changed in the tiny hotel bathroom I came back into the main room and noticed him in the bed. "So where am I going to sleep?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to give up the bed? It's my room and the couch is too hard. I wouldn't get a good enough sleep."

I could tell he was just trying to get on my nerves. So I did something unexpected. I walked over to the tiny bed and pulled the covers down so I could crawl in right next to him. His body tensed as our sides touched. "There's no better way to learn how to swim other than just jumping right in."

"We aren't learning how to swim here Rory."

"No but we're learning to get along, and it's hard like swimming. If you do it wrong, then you drown and can't breathe. And before you know it, without the skill of swimming… you're alone and dead." My voice was completely calm and serious.

"So should I jump in as well?"

I looked at him, confused at his question. "I don't understand what you mean." He turned so that we were stomach to stomach. Gradually his hand found my face and grazed a finger down my cheek. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm learning how to swim all over again." He touched his lips to mine and kept the kiss soft, but I couldn't take it. I licked his bottom lip letting him know I wanted more. Jess seemed hesitant but allowed me to deepen the kiss.

I wasn't sure how far we would go and that made me nervous. I was still a virgin and not exactly sure what to do after the making out is done with. I found it hard to breathe and broke our lip lock. "I don't know if this is such a good idea Jess."

He looked me in the eyes. "Then why does it feel so good?"

To be continued…


	7. Always blow your nose first

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

title: Gilmore: Out of Order

chapter 7

Disclaimer; I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**"No but we're learning to get along, and it's hard like swimming. If you do it wrong, then you drown and can't breathe. And before you know it, without the skill of swimming… you're alone and dead." My voice was completely calm and serious.**

**"So should I jump in as well?"**

**I looked at him, confused at his question. "I don't understand what you mean." He turned so that we were stomach to stomach. Gradually his hand found my face and grazed a finger down my cheek. "W-what are you doing?"**

**"I'm learning how to swim all over again." He touched his lips to mine and kept the kiss soft, but I couldn't take it. I licked his bottom lip letting him know I wanted more. Jess seemed hesitant but allowed me to deepen the kiss.**

**I wasn't sure how far we would go and that made me nervous. I was still a virgin and not exactly sure what to do after the making out is done with. I found it hard to breathe and broke our lip lock. "I don't know if this is such a good idea Jess."**

**He looked me in the eyes. "Then why does it feel so good?"**

* * *

I'll admit that I was scared. And it was like the butterflies in my stomach were growing with each breath I took. "I'm scared Jess. I've never..." 

His hands wrapped around my body. "There's no reason for you to be scared. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." I nodded and for once, I actually believed those words. Logan never really meant them.

"I think I'm ready." He raised his eyebrows in question. "No, I know I'm ready." I took the opportunity of making the first move. Moving my body closer to his, I let my hands wander up his shirt.

A soft moan escaped his lips as I kissed his neck and jaw line. His clothes smelled of cigarette smoke and some kind of cologne, but right now it all smelled perfect to me. Everything I was doing felt right at this moment.

He reached under my back and flipped us over, leaving him on top. Touching the hem of his shirt, I lifted it and threw it to the floor. His skin seemed to be heating up under my touch. My lips brushed over his as he started pulling at the sweat pants he had leant me. My body froze as I felt the material slide down my legs; suddenly they stopped and I realized I had my eyes clamped shut.

"Rory?" His breathing was ragged and rough. "Are you okay?"

Don't let him see you cry Rory, toughen up a bit! I tried to encourage myself, but it didn't work. The hot tears rolled down my cheek. And before I knew it, Jess was scrambling off of me and pacing the small hotel room. "Rory please say something."

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Here I am, about to lose my virginity to the guy I've longed to be with for the last two years and I freeze up when my pants are off!" I couldn't believe how emotional I was being right now. My face was covered in tears and I had forgotten about the make up I had on. "You probably don't even want me anymore."

"What makes you think that?" He asked in a genuine voice. Slowly he made his way back over to the bed and sat next to me. "I don't care if your make up is running down your face or if your hair is all messed up. I want you because of you, not because of how you look. Although, I'm going to get you some tissue to blow your nose."

I let out a laugh and was relieved that I didn't ruin everything. "I love you Jess." It felt like my heart stopped with time as I waited for what he would say to me now. I watched his face for any sign of emotion, but got nothing. He was always best at hiding his emotions.

Suddenly he got up and I felt as if my heart would explode. Oh my god he doesn't love me anymore. And as quickly as he disappeared, Jess was back in the room with a box of tissues. Before I could ask what he was doing, he took a tissue out and gave it to me. "Blow your nose." I was confused, but did as he said and threw the tissue away.

"Jess what are you doing? I just said I love you and..." he put a finger over my lips to keep me quiet. Then he pressed his lips to my cheek and kissed me a few times. After a minute I realized he was kissing all the wet spots my tears had left.

"I told you I would make you blow your nose first." I smiled, but my nervousness didn't go away. "Don't think for one second that I don't love you Rory."

That's when my decision was _really_ final. I got off the bed and slid the sweat pants off the rest of the way and pulled my shirt over my head. With just underwear on now, I went back to the bed and climbed on top of Jess.

My heart raced as I tried to remain calm. As he laid us both back onto the bed I could feel his hardness against me. I could hear his breath catch in his throat as I slid his jeans off him.

Our clothes were in a pile on the floor and Jess was now on top. He looked me in the eyes. "You're so beautiful." Slowly he placed tiny kisses from my mouth to my collarbone and started to enter me.

It hurt so bad as he pushed himself all the way in, and soon we found a rhythm together. The pain never really went away but everything else was so right that it didn't matter. I gazed up at him and a moan came from my lips. Sure the sex felt good, but it felt so much better that Jess and I were so close; I finally got what I wanted for so long.

Minutes later I was digging my nails into my back as I climaxed and screamed his name. He didn't move right away. Instead, he lay there on top of me, holding on and whispering how much he loved me.

For the first time in years I cried just because I was so happy. He pulled away and stood up. "You'll need to get up too... there's some extra sheets in the closet that I'm going to get." I was confused, but then noticed the blood stained sheets on the bed now. A reminder that I had just experienced the best time of my life right here in this room.

He came back moments later and changed the sheets quickly. "Did you want to shower?" I shook my head and climbed back into bed, pulling him down with me.

"Can we just lay here and go back to sleep? I would really love to just preserve this moment and fall asleep with you."

There was no smirk or egotistical comment. Just a nod in agreement and his arms encircling my waist as we lay together in bed.

The sun woke me up first, but Jess' snoring kept me awake. His arms were still holding me tightly around the waist and my head was on his chest. I knew we would have to wake up soon and I had to go to school tomorrow. How selfish would I be to just expect him to drop everything he has planned and spend the day with me?

"Good morning."

I jumped a bit from the unexpected noise. "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, considering this bed was only meant for one person." He turned on his side so that we were facing each other. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Oh um... I'll probably go check in with Paris. I have class this week so I'll make sure Doyle is out of my room. Then my day is pretty much free." I paused before continuing. "It's amazing how free I suddenly am when I get away from the paper in New York. What are you doing today? I mean, there has to be a reason you're here in New Haven."

He looked down at the floor and then back at me. "Well I was here because a friend asked me to come and visit."

I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. "Oh really?"

"Shelly wanted to talk about getting back together... and so I came down here."

Calm down Rory, at least they aren't still together. "So what happened with that?"

He rubbed a hand over his face. Was he nervous? "I saw her yesterday morning, through the afternoon, and we talked a lot. I'm supposed to go back today and see her. She said she really misses me."

I didn't know how to react. What was his final decision about getting back with her? Suddenly I jumped out of bed and found my jeans and Yale t-shirt. "I should get dressed and head over to Paris'."

"I have to at least talk to her Rory, I can't just blow her off." He kept talking as I threw on my clothes and slipped into my heels.

"No I understand, it's totally fine with me. I just have a lot to do today and I don't want to get behind." He walked up to me and I slightly blushed at the fact he was still naked.

"I'll call you later okay?" I felt his lips press against my forehead. "Do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

I shook my head and kept my eyes on the ground, afraid that I would get emotional. "You have my cell phone number still right?"

"Yeah I have it. Hey look at me." He put a finger under my chin and tiled my head towards him. "I really enjoyed last night... I love you so much Rory."

I could feel the tears forming so I quickly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Jess. I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget to call." On my way out of the hotel room I grabbed up the old band shirt I had worn to bed, hoping he didn't notice my little souvenir.

To be continued...


	8. Rory's back in Stars Hollow

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**No I understand, it's totally fine with me. I just have a lot to do today and I don't want to get behind." He walked up to me and I slightly blushed at the fact he was still naked.**

**"I'll call you later okay?" I felt his lips press against my forehead. "Do you want me to drive you somewhere?"**

**I shook my head and kept my eyes on the ground, afraid that I would get emotional. "You have my cell phone number still right?"**

**"Yeah I have it. Hey look at me." He put a finger under my chin and tiled my head towards him. "I really enjoyed last night... I love you so much Rory."**

**I could feel the tears forming so I quickly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Jess. I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget to call." On my way out of the hotel room I grabbed up the old band shirt I had worn to bed, hoping he didn't notice my little souvenir.**

* * *

**--- Lorelai's POV (Stars Hollow) ---**

I sat in the diner waiting for Luke to serve my third cup of coffee. "Have you heard from Rory lately?"

Luke's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh... no she hasn't called in a while." I'm sure the disappointment was evident in my voice.

"Well Jess is on his way into town. He said he ran into Rory last night in New Haven."

I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but just maybe he got through to her this time. I looked at my watch and it was already two in the afternoon. "Well what time should he be here?"

"He was talking to Shelly at about ten this morning and leaving right after that. So I'm guessing anytime." Luke went back to work and my worried expression went unnoticed.

The bell above the door rang loudly and I whipped around in my seat hoping it was Jess. "Hey Lorelai."

I gave a big smile and hugged the guy clad in leather standing in front of me. "I heard you saw Rory in New Haven last night…"

Jess' expression changed from happy to serious quickly. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

He seemed fidgety and awkward. "It didn't go so well did it?"

"Well it didn't go terribly. We ended up talking, well fighting, for an hour or so at my hotel room. There wasn't any time to talk before she left this morning though because I had to go see Shelly."

"Rory was there in the morning too?" I gave a purposeful stare in his direction. What did you do with my daughter Jess, I thought to myself.

"Oh well it was late when we were done arguing. I told her to just crash there instead of wasting her money on a cab."

"Okay, is there any reason you're here in Stars Hollow?"

"I just wanted to get out of the city. My book is selling pretty well and it makes me want to come back and humble myself." He threw and ego-filled smirk my way.

"No use in trying to charm me Jess. So how is she doing? Is she at least putting on some more weight? You said a few months ago that she was pretty thin."

"She looks okay; I guess you could say she looks healthy. But she definitely is skinnier than when she wasn't working the paper and going to school."

"That's good then. I mean … is she happy with everything she's doing?"

"In my opinion I don't think she's happy. When we were talking, I told her that I thought her life was messed up and I think she understood me." We were interrupted when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey." He put a finger over the speaker part and whispered, "Its Rory."

"No I'm not busy, just standing in Luke's diner." There was a pause. "Yeah I'm with your mom, we're just catching up. Oh really? Okay I'll talk to you later. Bye." After he hung up the phone I looked at him expectantly.

"Well what was that about?"

"She wants to get together and talk today."

"But you're in Stars Hollow." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's in her car and on her way over here."

"Did she say anything about me when you mentioned my name?"

"Just that when she gets here, well… she kind of wants it to be just us for a while. I'm sorry Lorelai, but at least its progress. Rory's coming to Stars Hollow."

I just nodded and said goodbye to Jess and Luke. Deciding that I needed to get out of there I walked to a place that I never really understood, but felt like I should visit. Ten minutes later I found myself sitting cross-legged at the bridge that Rory spoke of so often as a wonderful place to retreat.

I tried so hard to hold my tears back, but they spilled over and left their wet stains of despair on my cheeks. How could I lose my little girl and what happened that made her go away?

"Lorelai?"

I wiped at my tears and turned to the direction of the voice. "Hey Luke."

He sat by me and held me tightly. But I wished so much that I had Rory by my side as well.

**---Rory's POV---**

I pulled up to Luke's diner and parked my car. I stepped out and looked around. I could actually breathe without the smell of smog in the air and when the wind blew past me, the sound of rushing air is what I heard, not a bunch of cars.

When I walked inside the diner I got looks from Ms. Patty, Babette, Kirk, and even tourists who were probably just looking because everyone else was. Jess was behind the counter reading a book. "Hey." My voice was shaking with nerves.

His eyes immediately locked with mine. "Hey there. You must have driven a little fast, huh?" I gave no response. "Well how about some coffee and then we can go somewhere to talk?"

"Actually I don't drink coffee that much anymore so…" He gave me a disappointed look. "Maybe a cup wouldn't hurt."

After I finished my coffee he told Caesar to take over. We made it out of the diner without anyone asking me questions. "So where did you want to go?"

I thought about it long and hard before making my decision. As I was about to say something I saw my mother and Luke coming up towards the diner. I froze as I fought against the urge to run up and yell mommy and hug her. She saw me and stopped in her tracks.

Here we stood in the middle of the street staring at each other and the tension was thick and suffocating. Suddenly I broke my gaze away from her and looked at Jess like he should know what to do. I felt him grab my hand and lead me away from the street.

We walked up to my old house and he led me inside to my old room. "She already knew you were coming, and I told her you wanted it to be just us."

"What's happened to me Jess? I'm avoiding my mom, I hardly come to Stars Hollow, and I spend all my time at work and school. What happened to my life?" I wasn't afraid to cry in front of Jess anymore. He already knew my life.

"You just got a little mixed up and it's not too late to fix things Rory."

"I don't know how to fix things. I'm afraid that if I fix them, then I'll start to miss my old life." His thumb pressed against my cheek and wiped my tears. "I love writing articles and seeing them published in the New York Times. It feels like such a great accomplishment."

"Nobody is telling you to give that up, but you have to stop partying all the time. Maybe only a drink with dinner and a couple when celebrating, but you've made a bad habit of it. And talking to your mom more won't affect your career, so why ignore her?"

"I don't know why I stopped talking to her. I guess I felt like I had more important things to do. I was starting a life in New York and I was busy with Yale. I didn't feel like the relationship with my mother was as important anymore." I felt ashamed that I was admitting this aloud.

"What could have possibly made you think that?"

I turned my head to the floor. "Logan used to talk about how his parents only got in the way of his dreams and how they pushed him for his 'own good'. I was afraid that my mom would get in the way with all her hopes for me. I just wanted to live a life that _I _made."

"I'm sure Lorelai would only support what you wanted and would do it in a non-invasive way." Jess took my hand in his. "I'll be with you when you're ready to talk to her. And I'll be here whenever you feel like you can't do something alone."

I didn't want to bring up the subject, but it was eating away at me. "How did things go with Shelly?"

He let out a long breath. "Well we had breakfast and talked for a while. I didn't mention you because whenever I say your name she gets all jealous. But basically I told her that I just didn't miss her as much as she missed me. And that she can always come by the bookstore and visit, but only as a friend."

I may have seemed too happy over his ended relationship, but I didn't care. I leapt from my seat on the bed and to the chair Jess was sitting on, wrapping my arms around his neck. I loosened my hold on him, but I stayed right there on his lap; I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you."

A smile played against his lips. "I love you too." He seemed a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"After last night and with all the 'I love you' that we're saying to each other… where does that leave us?"

I didn't really know how to answer him. I thought about my hectic life and all that I had going on right now. "I don't really know Jess. A relationship right now doesn't seem like the best idea to me. I have so much to do with the paper, school and I'm getting evaluated for a possible promotion soon. My time is literally taken up until I go to bed for my whole five hours of sleep."

"That's counting all your party habits though."

I chewed on my lip while I considered taking those habits out of my schedule. "That's true I guess. So that will leave me like three hours at night on the workdays and… about two on school days if I go back to regular studying habits. Maybe if I take a summer semester I can get ahead and graduate earlier than planned. That would help a load."

He gave a shrug. "Don't you think you've worked enough? I mean you're so stressed all the time you're losing weight when you should be gaining some. Don't deny any of this either."

I rolled my eyes. "I know I've gotten a little bit skinnier…" He pressed his lips to mine, but we kept the kiss short and sweet.

"I just want you to be happy and healthy. I'll be there for you like I said, but I'm done pushing you. I've showed you what you need to do and the rest is up to you. I might be by your side, but you'll be the one with the self-discipline."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I think I want to go talk to my mom now."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I mean … we have so much to talk about." I got off his lap and stood up. "I'll start with the fact that I am now a _woman_."

"Great now your mom is going to hate me." He gave a genuine smile. "Just like the good old days I suppose."

I gave him a reassuring kiss. "She won't hate you. I'm in college and I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

So we walked, hand in hand, down the streets of Stars Hollow in search of my mother. We both agreed on starting with Luke's since her most obvious choice of location would be there, drinking coffee and making Luke uncomfortable with kissing sounds.

We opened the door and my mom was the first to look back, followed by Luke. She seemed surprised, I was there and that I didn't look scared anymore.

Instead of freezing in fear I ran over to her as she stood up and clutched onto her for my life. "I missed you so much mom."

"God you have no idea how much I missed you kid." She pulled me off her and looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't ever leave mommy again, do you understand?" I nodded and we took the opportunity to embrace each other again.

Meanwhile I noticed Jess slipping out the door. As he stood outside he waved goodbye to me and mouthed 'I love you' and started his car. Panic swept through my body as I noticed him driving away… and I kind of knew he might not be in my life for a while again.

**To be continued…**


	9. Patching things up

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**We opened the door and my mom was the first to look back, followed by Luke. She seemed surprised, I was there and that I didn't look scared anymore.**

**Instead of freezing in fear I ran over to her as she stood up and clutched onto her for my life. "I missed you so much mom."**

**"God you have no idea how much I missed you kid." She pulled me off her and looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't ever leave mommy again, do you understand?" I nodded and we took the opportunity to embrace each other again.**

**Meanwhile I noticed Jess slipping out the door. As he stood outside he waved goodbye to me and mouthed 'I love you' and started his car. Panic swept through my body as I noticed him driving away… and I kind of knew he might not be in my life for a while again.**

* * *

It took minutes for my mom to release me. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm going to spend all of my free time making it up to you. But first we need to go home and talk." My mother nodded her head excitedly and we hurried off to our house.

When we got there she made some popcorn and got out gummy worms, marshmallows, and chocolate chips. "Okay I think we're ready."

I decided to start off with the biggest subject. "Jess and I had sex last night."

She looked a little shocked and then angry. Great way to blow it Rory. I thought as her expression remained angry. "I asked Jess why you were there and he said you just spent the night. I am _so_ going to hurt him the next time he's here. But that's not important, what matters is…how good was he?"

I laughed at her eager tone. "I don't think that's appropriate to talk about. But since you asked… it was amazing. I mean I don't have anything to compare it to, but I think just because it was Jess it was great."

"Sounds like someone is in love."

"Well I did tell him I loved him. He left right after you and I talked in the diner though." My attitude dropped a little.

"Is there something you said to make him think he had a reason to leave?"

I bit my lip and realized my mistake. "I might have told him that I was too busy for a relationship right now, but I didn't think he would just leave."

"Oh hun, I think he realized that you can do this on your own for a while and that maybe he should give you that opportunity."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just wish I had more time to thank him."

"Sure more time to _thank _him. You mean get back into his pants!" I blushed a little at her comment.

"You know that's not what I meant." I looked at my watch. "I should be heading back to Yale. I have class in the morning and I still need to get my bags out of my trunk and into the apartment."

"I'm so happy we've made up Rory. Call me when you get time okay?"

We said our goodbyes and I headed back to Yale. I didn't worry too much about the whole Jess thing because I knew that if we were meant to be, then somehow we would cross each other's paths again.

Paris' apartment was empty when I arrived except for a certain blonde I did not expect to see, sitting on my bed. "Ace, you're finally home."

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" I dropped my bags at my dresser.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I know that Jess upset you last night and i don't know. I felt like maybe you might need a friend."

It felt really good to have Logan as a true friend "Thanks, that's really sweet of you. Did you want something to drink? I don't have any hard liquor, sorry."

He gave a short laugh. "That's okay; I'm trying to steer away from the hard stuff because I'm going to be moving to London in a couple weeks to start in my dad's business."

I felt sympathy for him. I know how much he hated the idea of working with his dad. "I'm so sorry Logan." There was some silence between us. "Well I went to Stars Hollow today. I finally patched things up with my mom."

"That's great, I hated that you guys drifted apart. I was always jealous of your relationship with your mom."

I felt it was ironic that his words were the ones that persuaded me to stray from her, but he never asked me to so I couldn't blame him. "I feel really good about talking to her now. And well Jess kind of helped me with that."

"So you and Jess are okay now?" He didn't seem jealous, just concerned.

"Yeah we are. He left today though without really giving me a reason, but I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, he seems like he cares. He may have been harsh, but I saw something in him and I'm pretty sure all his words were from loving you."

"I can't believe how you're acting Logan. Not to be rude, but you are so… it's really nice to see this side of you." I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "I love that we can be friends after ending our relationship."

I saw a tear roll down his cheek and my heart fell. "You made me see that sex wasn't everything and I abused our relationship by trying to sleep with you every chance I got. I am so sorry I did that Rory."

It surprised me that he used my real name, but then again, we were having a serious conversation. "It's all been forgiven. So how about we continue this really good friendship we have right here?"

"I would really like that." We stood up and hugged each other. As we broke apart his phone started to ring. "It's my dad, so I should probably go. I have to prepare myself for my business exchanges in London."

I walked him to the door and as he opened it, there stood Jess. "Oh hey Jess." I turned to Logan who was heading out. "I'll talk to you later okay? Good luck with your dad."

Jess stood there, not knowing what to say. "You want to come in?" he nodded and stepped inside the tiny apartment. "Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I just came by to apologize for leaving so suddenly at the diner."

"Oh it's okay. I mean I figured it wasn't for some stupid reason. At least you looked back and waved before taking off. Did you want to talk or something?"

He sat down on one of our living room chairs and stared at me nervously. "I know I said I would be there for you, but I have some bad news."

I didn't really know what to think. "Well uh… what is it?"

"Apparently my book, The Subsect, is making it pretty big, bigger than I ever imagined. I'm going to California to promote it in a couple cities and if that goes well then my friends are telling me I should try an out of country book signing."

"That is so great Jess, don't worry about me though. This is an opportunity you need to take for yourself." But inside, the fear of not being able to make it without him was eating at me.

"You really think that? Because if for one second you thought you needed me, then I would be here for you Rory, you know that right?"

I nodded my head. "Of course, but I want you to do this. You deserve to make it big. I always knew you could do something great with your life. Here you are, you're proving yourself to be such an amazing person. Don't think about me right now. I'm doing fine."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow…"

It felt like my heart had jumped up into my throat and was pounding hard, trying to express its feelings before my own words came out. "Well the sooner the better right? You have to get out there and do it before the book dies down."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I feel so bad leaving you though."

I walked up to him and grabbed both his hands. "It would be different if you came here and told me that you were going to California just because and you weren't sure when we'd talk again. But you're leaving to promote your book and to become recognized."

He kissed me softly. "I won't stay longer than I need to."

"How about you stay the night here?" I blushed slightly as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Rory Gilmore, are you inviting me to your bed tonight?"

I responded by kissing him hard on the mouth and pulling him toward me with the hem of his shirt in my hand. I broke from our lip-lock. "I am definitely inviting you to my bed tonight."

"How about we get something to eat first and then we can come back here?"

We decided on going to this burger place around the corner. As soon as we got our food we both sat there silently.

"How are things with Paris going?"

I looked up at him, glad he finally found something to talk about. "Well I haven't seen her today, but she left a note saying she would be at Doyle's until tomorrow afternoon."

"So we'll have the place to ourselves when we go back?"

I let out a laugh. "Yeah we will. By the way, I told my mom about us having sex."

"Geez, at least I'm leaving the state." He gave a small laugh, but I just sat quietly. "I know it's nothing to joke about… I'm sorry."

I showed a smile to let him know it was okay and continued to eat my burger and fries. The rest of the meal went pretty quietly.

When we got back to my apartment conversation still hadn't struck. "I'm going to take a shower, so go ahead and make yourself at home."

I stepped inside the shower and let the hot water run against my skin. It was such a relief to be able to relax. Everything had been alright up to the point of Jess' announcement. I leaned my forehead against the tile wall and the water ran down my back.

A voice broke into my world of thoughts. "Hey is there room for two in there?" A smile spread across my lips.

"Always."

Jess stood beside the shower and slipped out his clothes. I felt cool air rush in as he opened the glass door. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his body in front of me. "Like what you see?"

"Your big ego is getting in the way."

"Sorry, let me make it up to you." Before he could lean in to kiss me I met his lips first. Grazing my tongue over his bottom lip, I begged for entrance. As soon as the kiss was deepened I could feel tingles all over my body.

I wrapped my hands in his wet hair as he kissed down my jaw and neck. "Jess…" I let a moan out as he sucked my ear gently. I slid my hand down his body and pushed him against me. We were up against the wall and that's right where I wanted him.

I felt his hands wrap around me and pull me up. He used his arms to hold me there against the tile as the water fell over us. I bit my lip and looked at him. "Please Jess."

He nodded his head and slid inside of me. I leaned my head against the tile and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. His pace got faster and it still hurt from only being my second time. "Ow! Wait, stop."

He stopped and watched as I took deep breaths. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I leaned in and kissed him. "Okay I'm ready. This time I won't stop you, I promise."

He started out slow, using his arms to move me up and down. "God Rory, I love you so much." He whispered into my ear and sped up the rhythm.

My breathing quickened and turned into pants and moans. "I love you too." I gripped his shoulders as I felt myself nearing the orgasm. "Jess… oh god." My words were no longer a whisper to him, but loud shouts as I came to my climax.

After finishing, he stood there holding my body to his own. My head rested against his shoulder and my arms and legs felt limp. "I think we should get out before the water turns cold." I nodded in agreement and he slowly set my feet on the tile.

We wrapped ourselves in towels and went to lay in my bed, not bothering with clothes. Silence overcame us as I lay on his bare chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. "I'm going to miss you so much Jess." Tears spilled over the rims of my eyes as he pulled me closer.

"I'm going to miss you too. I don't even want to picture what it's going to be like not seeing you everyday again."

"But you'll call a lot right?"

"As much as I can. My manager seems to think I'll be pretty busy the first month or so."

"Well at least we got a proper goodbye this time." He smiled at my statement.

"Who said I'm done saying goodbye." He got a playful grin on his face as he climbed on top of me.

It was going to be so hard to let him leave tomorrow. Once again, I would have to find a way to not be thinking of him every second of my life. God Jess, do you even know what you do to me?

To be continued…


	10. Vacation, anyone?

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**"But you'll call a lot right?"**

**"As much as I can. My manager seems to think I'll be pretty busy the first month or so."**

**"Well at least we got a proper goodbye this time." He smiled at my statement.**

**"Who said I'm done saying goodbye." He got a playful grin on his face as he climbed on top of me.**

**It was going to be so hard to let him leave tomorrow. Once again, I would have to find a way to not be thinking of him every second of my life. God Jess, do you even know what you do to me?**

**--- Three Days Later ---**

* * *

I looked out my apartment window, taking a short break from studying. Letting out a long sigh I realized how boring it was in this place. I closed my eyes just to picture him in front of me. I can remember exactly what he was wearing and the wonderful smell of my shampoo and his cigarettes.

A smile crept upon my lips as I thought of the night before he left. How we laid in my bed all night talking and making love.

"Hey Rory, aren't you supposed to be in class."

My thoughts were torn as Paris interrupted them. "My professor had something come up and class was cancelled. So I'm studying."

"Studying… daydreaming of James Dean wanna-be. It's all the same isn't it?" She gave a sympathetic look after her joke. "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Thanks, but I just miss him so much. And we only got a couple days together where we weren't fighting before he was shipped off to California to become a dreamy author."

She gave an all-knowing smile. "Sounds like someone is jealous of the California beach bimbos. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"He called earlier today. We got to talk for like half an hour but then his manager told him he had to go. I knew it would be this way, so I'm prepared to be hurt or sad."

"Rory… you're in love. You can't prepare for the best or for the worst. All you can do is have hope… hope that in the end, your heart is still in one piece."

I knew she was right. I closed my books and stacked all my papers. "I think I'm just going to go out for a while. Maybe Logan can cheer me up."

"Oh yeah Logan called you earlier. He said he had some really important news to tell you."

I thanked her and put on my sweater. I flipped open my phone and brought up Logan's number. "Hey Ace."

"Hey Paris said you had something important to tell me."

"Oh right… I mean it's not that big of a deal, but I wanted to tell you. So can you meet me at the café right outside campus in about fifteen minutes?"

After I agreed I went over to the café and waited. He was there within minutes and had the biggest grin on his face when he came over to the table. "Hey you, what's the big news?"

"I quit my father's business." His smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "I'm done with the Huntzbergers for good."

"Oh my god I can't believe you actually did it. Congratulations Logan, I'm proud of you. So what are you going to do for money now?"

"I'm going to start looking around for some companies that aren't exactly top notch, but on their way."

"That's so wonderful. You finally have your own direction in life and you're fulfilling your dreams. You have no idea how jealous I am of you."

"Thanks Ace. Hearing you say that makes it so much better."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Why does every guy I've dated need my approval?" He gave me a confused look but I just told him never mind. "I want to be the first to know when you get your first job, okay."

"Of course, you will be the first to know." He grabbed my hand from across the table. "I couldn't have done this without you Rory. I know that we only made up for real a few days ago, but it really gave me that push."

"How about we celebrate? We can go to the beach or something!"

"Are you just trying to go see Jess?" He gave a teasing smile.

"No, I meant the east coast beach."

"Celebrating sounds like a great idea, and I was actually going to ask you to come with me to Florida for vacation."

"Sounds like fun, who else will be going?"

"You already know I can't go anywhere that has potential party status without Colin and Finn. So they're going and then you. I just want my close friends this time. Besides, my money is running low."

"Hmm, I'll be the only girl on the trip with you three drunks?" I thought about it for a second and nodded. "You know I can't resist you."

I finished off the cup of coffee that had been sitting in front of me and stood up. "Have to run off now?"

"I have to go to New York and get my things from my office."

His face looked shocked. "Are you quitting the paper Ace?"

I nodded slowly. "I just have more important things that I need to do. I have to concentrate on Yale and other things."

"As long as you know what you really want." I told him it was and left the café.

I got to my office at the paper and saw they had threw a couple boxes in the corner for me to pack my stuff in. "Gee I can tell they're sad to see me go." I said sarcastically to myself.

I reminisced over most of the things I was putting away. A heavy sigh came out as I finished and looked around the empty office. I picked up the boxes, and without looking back, I left that building and altogether, my old life.

**--- The next day ---**

I drove into Stars Hollow with a certain relief that I had a chance for a fresh start. After parking in front of the 'crap shack' I walked over to Luke's to find my mother.

"Hey kid, you're earlier than I expected." She sat at the counter with a large cup of coffee in front of her.

"Yeah, Paris was inviting Doyle over for their anniversary."

"So dirty, nasty sex, go on."

"Exactly, and I didn't want to be there for that. And seeing them all romantic made me jealous and sad."

I felt her hand rub across my back. "Oh hun, I'm sorry. But at least you get to go soak up the sun in Florida for a few weeks with your friends. That should get your mind off of things for a while right?" I nodded in agreement. "So I took the liberty of buying you a new bathing suit. And before you say anything, I am not going to allow you to take a one-piece on vacation. No arguing!"

I felt defeated and put my hands in the air. "I give up! I'm too tired from driving to even start arguing. But if I don't like the bathing suit then I can always buy another there at the beach."

"Fine, but don't complain to me when you didn't get any from some hot surfer, and Logan doesn't want to be seen with you."

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. "Speaking of Logan, he's going to meet me here early tomorrow morning. I'm thinking a movie night tonight before I leave."

After we got all the supplies for the Gilmore's infamous movie night, we sat down and pushed in Casablanca.

The movie went well. I barely thought of Jess and just enjoyed being with my mom. "Hey sweets, you have something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"I just miss him mom. This isn't fair at all. I shouldn't be going to the beach with Logan on my summer vacation. It should be Jess inviting me."

She gave an evil smile. "Could you imagine Jess walking down Florida Beach in a speedo?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thanks for that image mom." I looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. "I should head to bed. I'll wake you up and say goodbye tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, good night." I hugged her and went into my room. Feeling a bit down, I decided to dial up Jess' number.

"Hey you."

"Hey Jess are you busy?"

"Not right at this moment. I'm taking a break and eating some dinner."

"That's cool. Mom and I just got done watching Casablanca and eating a bunch of junk food."

"I miss you Rory."

I felt my stomach flutter. "I miss you so much."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

I chewed on my lip, wondering how he would react to me going to Florida with the boys. "Well Logan invited me down to the beach with Finn and Colin."

The line went silent for a few moments. "Oh really… so you and Logan are getting closer again?"

"Yeah, well I mean, he's matured a lot. He finally got away from his family and has started out on his own. He came over and apologized that day you told me you were leaving. So our friendship has improved."

"That's great to hear. Look, I have another call and it's important so I'm going to have to take it."

"Oh no problem, I'll call you from Florida tomorrow, okay? I love you Jess."

"I love you too, bye." I hung up feeling better and settled down in my bed.

Hopefully this trip to Florida would be a good distraction from Jess.

**To be continued…**


	11. Tanning Nightmares

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of order

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show. But if I did, they would NOT be having a series finale!! So unfair.

**Previously:**

**"So what are you doing tomorrow?"**

**I chewed on my lip, wondering how he would react to me going to Florida with the boys. "Well Logan invited me down to the beach with Finn and Colin."**

**The line went silent for a few moments. "Oh really… so you and Logan are getting closer again?"**

**"Yeah, well I mean, he's matured a lot. He finally got away from his family and has started out on his own. He came over and apologized that day you told me you were leaving. So our friendship has improved."**

**"That's great to hear. Look, I have another call and it's important so I'm going to have to take it."**

**"Oh no problem, I'll call you from Florida tomorrow, okay? I love you Jess."**

**"I love you too, bye." I hung up feeling better and settled down in my bed.**

**Hopefully this trip to Florida would be a good distraction from Jess.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning a little too early for my liking. But my mom was ready with coffee and doughnuts from Luke's. "I can't believe you are up this early." Mom just smiled at me.

"I only get up this early for you; I don't like my other daughters enough to get up for them."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I packed last night before the movie so now I'm just waiting for Logan." A honk came from outside the house. "And I'm guessing that's him right now."

"Oh hun, are you sure you don't want to stay here with your old mother?"

"Yes I am sure that I want to go soak up the sun in Florida, instead of sitting around in Stars Hollow for the summer."

"Well if you say it like that, you make it sound horrible."

"There is no other way to say it mom. I'll call you when I can. I love you." I gave her a kiss and a hug as Logan walked in and picked my bags up for me. I waved goodbye as I ducked into the car.

"Hello love, glad you decided to come out with us." Finn kissed my cheek and Colin waved from the front seat.

We were able to take the Huntzberger's private jet from New York into a Miami airport. As we walked up to the hotel we were staying at, the air brushed against me with a cool, refreshing feel. "This is definitely what I need."

"I got a suite with three bedrooms. So obviously Ace will get her own room since she's the only girl." Logan explained as we loaded into the elevator.

I felt Finn's arm snake around my shoulders. "Well mate, I was thinking that me and reporter girl could bunk together and discover what our forbidden sexual tension could lead to."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh Finn, how did you know that I wanted you all along?"

His eyes bulged out as he believed me. "Are you serious, because I would totally be down for that?"

I shook my head and laughed as his face fell from disappointment. The suite was huge and took the whole top floor of the hotel. "This is amazing Logan, just what I need for a good vacation."

I picked out my room which happened to have an amazing view of the beach. Opening up the window, I could smell the salty ocean air and it was wonderful. I unpacked my suitcases into the drawers and closet.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Come in."

Logan appeared in my doorway. "Hey, how do you like your room?"

"It's absolutely perfect. Thank you for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure. So at the end of the vacation there's this small charity ball I'm going to be attending and they ask that I bring a date. I was hoping you could join me and help make a good impression on future employers."

"Already trying to impress the money out of their pockets? Of course I'll go, but I didn't bring a nice dress. Is it formal wear?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure we can find a dress for you to wear. Anyway, me and the guys are heading down to the beach, did you want to join us right now?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah I think I'll do that." He watched as I picked up my purse and put my phone in it.

"Ace… it's not a vacation if you keep reality with you the whole time. Take a break from Jess for a few hours. Enjoy being yourself."

Slowly I pulled the phone out of my bag. "You're right. I'll leave it here. I need to change into my bathing suit, so give me just a minute okay?" He nodded and left the room for me to change.

I rummaged through my things for the bathing suit my mom bought me and pulled it out. I held out the skimpy, royal blue swimwear. The top was the triangular bikini style with a dark blue background and light blue swirls. My bottoms were the same design and hung low on my hips. When I walked out of the room with my towel over me the boys gave a disappointed look.

I walked all the way down to the beach like that; my towel was securely wrapped around my bust.

"Love, you can't keep wrapped up like that forever. One day your very cute, little white butt is going to have to see the sun." He gave an evil smirk and came up to me, ripping the towel away form my body.

"Finn! You are such a jerk." I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ace, you have a beautiful body. The only thing you have to worry about now, are all the guys that will be hitting on you." Logan reassured me and set up my beach chair next to our stuff. "We're going to play some volleyball. Do you want to tan or play?"

"I think I'll just lay the chair back and read a good book while I tan." He gave a knowing look and ran off with the other two.

I don't know how long passed, but I felt really hot and uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and my book lay on the ground next to the chair. I guess I had fallen asleep. I saw the boys still playing volleyball to my right and so I checked my watch. An hour and a half had passed.

I turned onto my stomach and decided to let my other side tan as well. After setting an alarm for another hour and a half, I let myself drift back to sleep.

_---Dream---_

"_I missed you, that's why I came here!" _

_I looked into the eyes of a very angry Jess. "I don't know why you are so angry. I am just here to take a vacation with my friends. Nothing is going on between me and Logan!"_

"_Oh right, it's not like you guys haven't been romantically involved before. I mean, why would I think that you might want him. He's in shape, rich, and takes you to beaches for weeks at a time!"_

"_Stop blowing this out of proportion. It's not like that at all. I changed for you Jess; I changed who I was so that we could be together and so that I could have a better life." Tears were pouring down my face. "I love you; please don't be mad at me."_

"_I came here to see you and spend time with you while you are off of school. And you're running around the beach in some skimpy bikini with these three guys constantly around you. I wouldn't be surprised if you're sleeping with all of them."_

"_Rory… are you asleep?" Logan's voice came out of nowhere._

_---End of Dream---_

My eyes fluttered open and I was lying on my stomach in a beach chair. "Oh my gosh. How long was I asleep?"

Logan looked at me and brushed some sand off of my face. "Your timer went off a few minutes ago. You were like passed out."

I felt some wet stains on my cheek and wiped them away. "I just had the most awful dream ever."

He pulled me out of the chair by my hands. Finn and Colin were gathering all of our things. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and yawned. "It was just a nightmare, nothing too serious. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Not surprising at all."

We got to the hotel suite and I showered really quick and got ready to go out to eat. I stopped at the nightstand and picked up my phone. 'One new message and missed call.'

I dialed my voicemail and heard Jess' voice on the other end. "Hey Ror, it's me. Just checking in to see if you got to Florida okay. Call me when you get this please. Bye."

I frowned as I didn't hear an 'I love you' but dismissed it quickly. I pressed call back and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey." His voice sounded tired.

"Hey I just got your message and thought I would give you a call. Sorry I didn't call when I got in though."

"Oh you're already there…?" He sounded a bit disappointed and my heartbeat quickened in panic as I remembered his anger and disappointment in my nightmare.

"We got in a few hours ago, but went directly to the beach. I was going to call you after dinner or something. I was just looking forward to getting some sun on the beach and resting."

He didn't say anything at first and I got a little worried. "That's fine… well where are you going for dinner?"

"I'm not really sure. Probably some place near the hotel. The guys will drink themselves into a coma and don't like high taxi bills." He gave a small laugh, more of a belittling laugh. "Are you okay Jess? I mean… okay with me being here with Logan, Colin, and Finn?"

"Of course I'm okay with it. I want you to have fun. I didn't expect you to lock yourself away in your room until I got back."

"Okay, but if you had a problem you could tell me. I wouldn't leave, but I would be able to reassure you that everything's okay."

"Well if I had any suspicions before, I don't now. Happy?" His voice was lighter, and hopefully he wouldn't seem as distant now.

"Yes I am. I should go now, I'm starving. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, have a good time. I love you Rory."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and met up with the boys in the suite's main room. I had on some cigarette jeans and a red tank top. "Am I dressed too casual?"

They looked me up and down and all shook their heads. "You turn any outfit into something lovely." Finn came up and kissed my hand with his compliment.

"Thank you, but no, you aren't getting into my room tonight." He dropped my hand and pretended to pout.

We decided to walk across the street to a seafood restaurant and bar. The boys immediately all ordered drinks, but I stuck to the root beer. I couldn't get sucked back into my old habits.

"Look at that red head over there. See you later my friends, I think I've found the love of my life." Finn quickly dismissed himself from the table.

"Five bucks says he gets rejected and is back at the table in the next five minutes." Colin put a five on the table and so did Logan.

"That's a suckers bet." I said, put a ten down, and bet he'd be back within the next two minutes. So now the stake was up to thirty dollars.

With his head hung and his shoulders hunched, Finn was at the table looking defeated. "I guess I should ask before just putting my arm on a gal's shoulder."

"Oh Finny, did you get rejected." I acted sympathetic as I stashed the money in my pocket. He slowly nodded his head and took a gulp of beer. "Don't worry about her."

After another beer, Finn was over his rejection and on the dance floor. Logan and Colin disappeared to the bar and I was left picking at my food.

Somehow, my life was already changed. I couldn't have as much fun as I usually would with the boys. I missed Jess and being around him. 'I'll just slip out and call him real quick.' I thought to myself.

On my way out I ran into a body, and thankfully I wasn't drunk and my stance was good. "Mary…?"

I looked up to a blonde boy and a familiar smirk. "Tristan?" I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

**To be continued…**

AN: please review! and no it won't be a trory or rogan. some little twists are coming though, so please tell me what you think!


	12. Unexpected Charity events

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**Somehow, my life was already changed. I couldn't have as much fun as I usually would with the boys. I missed Jess and being around him. 'I'll just slip out and call him real quick.' I thought to myself.**

**On my way out I ran into a body, and thankfully I wasn't drunk and my stance was good. "Mary…?"**

**I looked up to a blonde boy and a familiar smirk. "Tristan?" I couldn't help but smile right back at him**.

"What brings you down to sunny Florida? Shouldn't you be having some tea party in your little town?"

"I came here with some friends for vacation. What are you doing here? Last I saw of you, military school was your final destination."

I motioned outside and so he followed me out there. "Well I charmed my father and grandfather into letting me come back and have them pay for my college. I go to Harvard, but will be transferring and starting somewhere else this coming semester."

I was honestly surprised. "You got into Harvard? Imagine if I had actually gone there."

"Why didn't you Mary?"

I blushed at the old nickname. "First of all, you need to stop calling me Mary. It's inappropriate if you know what I mean." He looked at me as if trying to read my eyes for the truth. "I picked Yale after many pro/con lists were made."

"Yale? That's where I'm most likely going to transfer."

"I was on my way out of the bar, so I should really get going. I have an important call to make."

"A boyfriend back at home I presume?"

"More like… an almost boyfriend who is across the country in California."

"Well where are you heading off to?" I pointed to the hotel. "Well then I'll give you the pleasure of my company to your hotel room."

"I hope that wasn't a sexual offer in any way."

He let out a laugh. "Oh Mary, always thinking of my naked body, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully. After stopping in front of the elevator, I turned and faced him. "Well thank you for walking me. We should keep in touch or something. I'm in Florida for another two and a half weeks."

He gave me his cell number and I gave him mine. Maybe we could learn to be civil like that all the time.

I went into my room and dialed up Jess' number but he didn't pick up. After a couple times of trying I just gave up. Putting on some comfortable clothes I lay down and snuggled into the bed.

A loud crash is what made me jolt out of bed. I looked at the clock and the red numbers read 2:30. Letting out a groan I threw the covers off of me and went into the main room. As I opened my bedroom door I saw Finn tumbling towards his room and Colin passed out in front of the T.V.

I scanned the room, but couldn't find Logan. His bedroom door was open so I tiptoed across the carpet and into the room. He was slouched against the wall with all his clothes and both shoes on.

Seeing how helpless he looked I decided to help him out a bit. I walked over and took his jacket off of him and pried off his shoes. I gently poked him in the side to try and wake him up.

A small sound escaped his lips, but he didn't wake. I poked again and this time it was harder. His eyes peaked open slowly and he looked as if he was trying to focus. "Hey you looked a bit uncomfortable. Why don't you let me help move you onto the bed?"

He nodded and threw an arm around my shoulder. I tugged at his body and got him on his feet. With a few stumbles on his part we were at the bed. "There you go." I guided his body down onto the comforters.

"I love you Ace." I could understand him, even with the alcohol slurring his words. "Don't be with … Jack."

I gave a smirk knowing he wouldn't remember any of this. "Goodnight Logan." A small peck on the cheek and I shut his door.

**--- Later in the morning---**

I woke up with no smell of luxurious coffee brewing or any sort of food waiting for me. And then I remember that all the boys were probably still passed out.

I took this opportunity to shower and get ready. When I entered the living room, Colin had moved onto the couch and Logan was awake with a bottle of aspirin in one hand and water in the other.

"Crazy night last night?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "Where were you? I looked for you in the bar, but couldn't find you."

"I was just getting tired and decided to head back over here. I also ran into an old friend. I saw Tristan DuGrey from Chilton."

"The last name sounds familiar." He took a few aspirin and looked back at me. "Did you come into my room last night?"

"I saw you all slumped against your wall and helped you up onto the bed. I didn't think that would be very comfortable after a few hours."

"Thanks."

I heard my phone go off in the other room and hurried to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Jess, are you busy?"

"Not right now, I called you last night." I hope he heard the disappointment in my voice of him not answering.

"Yeah I got the missed call this morning. I was so wiped out from promoting all day that I just crashed out when I got to the hotel room."

"Well I miss you." I let my voice flow lightly to get a good mood going.

"I miss you too and I have some good news. I'm done here in California at the end of next week so my manager said I could fly out to Florida for the day. Would that be alright with you?"

"Oh my god of course it's okay with me. What day?"

"Probably next Friday night. I have to go, but I'll call later okay? I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and say smiling on the bed. I was so happy that I would be able to see him on this vacation.

That night I was invited out with Tristan, and I brought along Logan. For backup company.

There was a bar down the street that had a pretty decent sized dance floor and a huge drinking area. I sat down at the table that Tristan was sitting at. "Hey Mary, glad you could make it. What do you want to drink?"

I told him my order and introduced him to Logan. "So no alcohol for you Ace?"

It seemed so ironic to have Logan and Tristan calling me these nicknames that contradicted each other so well. Mary represented my innocent naïve ways and Ace was my sophisticated life.

I shook my head. "No, I told you I wasn't going to drink anymore and I meant it."

When me and Tristan started talking a lot, Logan excused himself to go join a few girls at another table.

"I'm so glad I saw you here. You have no idea how much I wanted to talk to you after I got out of military school. I've changed so much."

I stared into his blue eyes as he talked to me. "Yeah I can definitely understanding the changing part. I've done a lot of that myself lately. My life wasn't going so great before, I really messed up."

"How can my Mary be anything but perfect?" I blushed at his comment and noticed him lean forward. I don't know why I let him, but he continued and brushed his lips against mine.

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I am seeing someone and he's coming down here next week… I'm really sorry."

He seemed frustrated with me. "It's okay, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm gonna go. See you around."

I was a bit sad to see him leave, but knew I couldn't do that to Jess. Not when everything was finally going right.

**--- Ten days later---**

I was so nervous about seeing Jess. I smoothed out my dark blue top and jean skirt; my skirt was a little shorter than I would have preferred, but it would have to do. I took the elevator down to the lobby and saw Jess waiting for me.

I ran over and jumped into his arms, not wanting to let go. "I missed you Rory."

I smiled into his neck as I hugged him. "I missed you too." After breaking the hug I kissed him hard on the lips.

"Well are you going to show me your room?" Lucky for me the boys had gone out to give me and Jess some privacy.

"Oh I am definitely going to be showing you my hotel room." I held out my hand for him to grab. "Shall we?"

Finally we made it up to the room and I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I slipped up his shirt and felt his warm skin. As he kissed my neck softly I took the time to take in his unique smell. He still wore the same cologne and smelled like it with cigarettes.

"Hey Rory…" I opened my eyes as he stopped kissing me.

"Yeah?"

"How about we just kind of hang out? I don't want it to seem like this is all we do when we see each other."

I nodded my head in comprehension. "That's fine, we can watch a movie or something in my room."

"I was thinking you could show me around the area. I assume you know your way around some of the area right?"

"I know of a few bars that the boys have taken me to, do you want to try one of those?"

"You've been going to bars?"

I bowed my head as I realized my mistake. "I don't drink with them. The bars have food and dancing so that's what I do."

"Fine let's go to one of the bars."

I took him to a bar around the corner called 'The Spot' and hoped he would approve. We sat down at a table and looked through the menu. "The food sounds okay here." I watched his eyes scan the menu and then the building. As he saw all of the partiers his look turned into a disappointed one. "Seems to be a lot of college students here for summer."

"It's just a popular place to come when you're on vacation." A waitress came up and took our order. Knowing Jess was listening to me order I took a club soda and gave an 'I told you so' look.

"How many times do you come to these bars Rory?"

"It's not a big deal Jess, so stop acting like it is. If I tell you I'm not drinking then I'm not. Why are you trying to make problems on our only day together?"

"I'm not trying to make problems; I'm only trying to believe that you haven't gone back to your old ways."

I couldn't believe he was doing this. Why couldn't he accept that I really changed? "I don't know what else to tell you to make you believe me. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend and have you approve of the things I do."

"You are my girlfriend and we're together, but I don't know if I believe you've changed all the way. Maybe coming down here and seeing the way you spend your vacation was a mistake."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe it was a mistake."

"I guess I'll be heading back then, I don't want to make this a bigger fight by staying. I love you Rory and I only want the best for you. This doesn't mean we're over, it just means that we're having a small disagreement."

"It means you can't trust me and trust is everything." He got up and came to my side of the table. He pressed his lips against mine and whispered and 'I love you' in my ear and said he'd call when he got on the plane.

I sat at the table, letting tears fall down my face. "Ace was that Jess I saw walking out of here?"

I looked up to see Logan sitting in Jess' chair. "Yeah we uh, had a fight and decided we shouldn't be around each other right now."

"I'm so sorry, are you guys still together?"

I nodded slightly, unsure of it myself. "Yes, at least I think we are. He said it didn't mean we were over, but that he wanted to leave before the fight got worse."

Logan took my hand with his. "How about we go shopping and buy a dress for the charity banquet in a few days?"

I told him yes and was glad for the distraction.

**--- Four days later---**

"Ace could you hurry up, we need to leave soon."

I looked into the full length mirror of the hotel room and felt as if my head was floating away from my body. "Just a minute!" I yelled back. I grabbed my head hoping the dizziness would go away.

Looking back at the mirror I examined myself in the long dress Logan had bought me. It was a scarlet bubble dress made of a silky material. I wore some strap shoes and decided I was comfortable with how I looked.

When I walked out of the room Logan smiled at me and asked if I was ready to go. We took a limo to the event and I was escorted in on Logan's arm.

Inside the building we were directed to a certain table that we should eat at. Plates were set in front of us containing an exotic salad and some bread. Inside, my stomach was jittery and my hands shook nervously. I pulled gently on Logan's sleeve until he looked at me. When I got his attention I leaned in to his ear to whisper. "Logan I think I'm pregnant with Jess' baby."

**To be continued…**

**AN: in my author profile there's a picture of Rory's dress for those who want to picture it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading.**


	13. 1 outta 3, wait, make that 3 outta 3

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**When I walked out of the room Logan smiled at me and asked if I was ready to go. We took a limo to the event and I was escorted in on Logan's arm.**

**Inside the building we were directed to a certain table that we should eat at. Plates were set in front of us containing an exotic salad and some bread. Inside, my stomach was jittery and my hands shook nervously. I pulled gently on Logan's sleeve until he looked at me. When I got his attention I leaned in to his ear to whisper. "Logan I think I'm pregnant with Jess' baby."**

His eyes seemed to double in size as he looked at me. "Are you serious?" His voice was a harsh whisper, not a bad harsh, just a concerned tone.

"We slept together a few days before he left and I felt a little dizzy today. I just… I had to say it out loud because it's been bothering me. So now we can concentrate on the benefit and I have my head cleared a little."

Logan's look portrayed the fact that he couldn't just drop the subject, which I saw coming. "Ace are you sure you don't want to go talk about it or buy a pregnancy test or something? Have you already taken a test?"

"No I don't want to buy one and no I haven't already taken one. Let's just have fun and maybe you can be there for me tomorrow or any other day that I might need you."

"Of course I will be there for you."

I gave him a smile and then we agreed we could eat and dance. I didn't feel any nausea with the food, but noticed I had a small craving for fruit. Logan eyed me suspiciously as I devoured the fruit salad in front of me. I stopped eating and gave him a funny look. "What… you always told me to eat healthier."

He just rolled his eyes at me and we continued the night avoiding the subject of my confession earlier.

When we got back to the hotel room I was so tired that I could barely walk straight to my room. I dropped my purse at the door and fell onto my bed. The dress was so uncomfortable and my shoes made my feet ache, but I was too tired to care. I curled my legs up and hugged my pillow.

That's how I woke up in the morning, except someone had laid a blanket over me and taken my shoes off. I sat up and looked around. I didn't feel sick to my stomach or any other symptoms of pregnancy, but I just had a feeling.

Getting off the bed I noticed my bags were packed and I remembered that today we were leaving Florida. Someone knocked softly at my door.

"It's unlocked, so you can come in."

Logan walked over to me and smiled. "Did you have a nice sleep? It's almost twelve in the afternoon."

"I feel a lot less tired I guess." Nervously, I played with the hem of my dress. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if you do. It's a personal situation so I would understand if you kept it to yourself." He took a moment before continuing. "I really want to help you here Rory."

"I know you want to help, and I'll let you know when I need it." He nodded and pulled me in for a hug. I stood there, comforted by the fact that I had a friend.

"When do we have to check out?"

"I paid them to let us stay an extra hour so you could sleep in. Colin, Finn and I already have our things in the car. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get out of this dress and I'll be out in a minute."

He left the room and I took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to put them on; I was relieved to be out of the dress. Standing in front of the mirror once again I turned to the side and looked at myself. Slowly I placed a hand over my flat stomach. I tried to imagine a bump there, with a baby growing inside. I had to know soon whether I was pregnant or not.

"How did I know you were doing that?" I turned and saw Logan standing in the doorway. "So do you want to find out?" I nodded my head. "Let's get on that jet and when we get into Hartford, we'll go buy you a test okay?"

**--- Hartford, Connecticut---**

After getting off the jet, we took a limo to Logan's apartment. Colin and Finn went off to their own places, while Logan and I stayed there.

"So we have the pregnancy test, and we're here at the apartment. All you have to do is take it."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I know that peeing on a stick and waiting for three minutes sounds easy, but it's not! I can't just take the test and act like it's the easiest thing ever. Even if it's just s false alarm, I will have this feeling like 'oh my gosh, I was almost pregnant with Jess' baby'!" I could feel the hot tears pouring down and then Logan's arms wrapping around my body.

"You can do this Rory. Pregnant or not, you always have me and I'm sure Jess wouldn't leave you." He rubbed my back and I pulled out of the hug.

"I need to take the test. I should just get it over with right?" He gave a nod and I pulled the boxes out of the plastic bag. "I guess I'll be right back." I shut the bathroom door behind me and took out three plastic sticks

After peeing, I put the caps back on all the sticks and set them flat out on the counter like the directions told me to do. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Logan pacing the living room. "Did you already take it?"

"I just peed on the test, I'll know in about three minutes." My heart was racing and I could feel the dizziness taking over me.

"Why don't you sit down, you're looking a little sick." He pulled the chair closer to me and I took it gratefully.

"What am I going to do Logan? I'm in the middle of college and I don't have the money to raise a baby. My grandparents would disapprove and they wouldn't help me; my mom is going to freak out! How could I mess up so bad when I was finally getting everything so right?"

"You can do this. If you're pregnant you're going to realize that you have no choice and all of those maternal instincts people talk about will kick in." A small ding came from the timer I held in my hands. "I guess it's time to find out if you're pregnant or not."

I looked at him. "I haven't even talked to Jess since he left Florida that day. Shouldn't I call him before I take the test or something?"

"I think you should look at the results so that he doesn't go into panic mode if it's a false alarm."

I knew he was right and walked into the bathroom. From the entrance I could see three very intimidating white tests staring back at me. I didn't want to go any further, but my feet kept moving towards the counter. I closed my eyes as I approached them.

I put out my hand and picked up one test. I peaked an eye open and read the results. "Okay one out of three… positive." I took a moment to catch my breath. "**LOGAN**!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"First test was positive."

I saw him reach out and pick up the other two. "Do you want me to tell you?" He watched as I nodded. "These two are positive as well. Before you get all scared you need to remember that your mom will not hate you and you will always have me and the guys."

My hand fell to my stomach and it lay there for a few seconds before dropping to my sides. "Oh my god… I'm really pregnant." I moved my eyes over to Logan. "I need to go call my mom. I want her to know before I tell Jess."

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed to Logan's bedroom for some privacy. I dialed my mom's number and waited.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Hey mom, I just wanted to talk to you."

"No really what do you want? Some money or coffee?"

"Can't a daughter just call her mother to talk once in a while?"

"I suppose, but that girl doesn't sound like my daughter."

"You're right… I have something I need to tell you. So you better sit down."

"Uh oh, this sounds serious." She paused and I could hear Paul Anka in the background. "Okay I'm sitting down. Tell mommy what's wrong."

"Well actually I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"The truth Rory."

"You know that I was messing up really bad before Jess came back into my life and then I started to clean up and I'm doing really well. I haven't been drinking or anything and well you already know I had sex and that was when Jess went to California. Speaking of when Jess went to California, that was about four weeks ago and I'm pregnant." I took a long breath after my rambling/confession.

I could hear deep breaths on the other line and waited for her voice. "Are you sure? I mean you took three tests right? And you made sure they were all different brands?"

"Yeah I bought three tests, all different brands. They all came out positive and I'm here at Logan's right now."

"Have you called Jess or anything to tell him, I mean it is his baby right? You didn't sleep with some surfer at Florida?"

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and knew she was joking around. "No mom, it's definitely Jess' baby and no I haven't told him yet."

"I think you should tell him soon. He has a right to know."

"I know he does, I just don't want to do it over the phone. That would be horrible. To get this shocking news and still have to go around and promote a book all day. He should be getting a break soon and I could ask him to come see me. Then we could have a face to face talk."

"If that's what you think should be done. I'm with you on this sweets. I'll be here for you all the way."

Her sincerity was evident through her voice and I couldn't be happier that I had her on my side. "I guess I'd better go. I have some thinking to do and I'm tired."

"Call me whenever you need, okay? I love you." I told her goodbye and went to go find Logan.

"Ace I'm in the kitchen." He was standing by the stove cooking something in a pot.

"What are you making?"

"Just some soup. I thought that I should start cooking more since my expenses will have a smaller budget."

"I just got off the phone with my mom right now; she said she would stand by me the whole time."

"What did I tell you? Does that make you feel a little better about this whole thing?"

"I do feel a little better. I think I will wait for Jess to come into town so I can tell him. I don't think he could handle this kind of news over the phone very well." He nodded his head. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I can't answer that for you. If I were Jess… I would want to know right away. But the fact is, I'm not Jess and I can't tell you what he would want."

I didn't know what to think. I had the opinion of one guy, which totally contradicted what I wanted to do. I was so torn between doing the right thing and just running away from my problems. "What if I just didn't have the baby?" My voice was barely audible and I'm sure he could sense the fear in it.

"Could you handle an abortion?" His tone was so sober and serious it made me want to cry. I knew things were serious when Logan didn't even try to lighten the mood.

"I can't handle a baby! How am I supposed to do this? How do I go to college, get a decent job, and then have a baby in nine months?" I don't know why I yelled at him. He was only trying to help.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but I don't have those answers for you. Maybe you should go home to Stars Hollow and see your mom. You know she could help you."

I knew he was right. I told him I would and put my bags into my car. I drove home with no music and let the silence comfort my thoughts.

**--- Stars Hollow---**

I walked into the house to find my mother at the kitchen table with papers from the Inn in front of her. When she heard me approach the kitchen she pushed away from the table and swallowed my body in a hug. "I'm so sorry this is happening right now babe. You don't know how much I wish I could be pregnant for you or something."

I let out a small laugh at her weird choice of comfort words. "It's okay, you can make up for that by just being here for me."

We pulled out of the hug. "Have you called Jess yet and asked him to come home for a break?" I averted my eyes and shook my head. "I know it's hard to think about telling him this kind of news, but putting it off doesn't make this baby not crawl out of you in nine months."

"I'm going to go in my room and call him I guess." She said okay and I went off into my room. As I looked around I realized that I didn't have a baby-proof house or an appropriate space to raise a child.

I pulled out my cell phone and brought up Jess' number from the contact list. It rang a few times and his voice came through the line. "Hey babe."

I smiled at the new nickname. "Hey I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No I'm just laying around my hotel room eating."

"So where are you promoting right now?"

"I'm in some little town in England. What are you up to?"

I choked down my tears that threatened to spill. "I just drove into Stars Hollow to see my mom for a while. I really missed you and hated not talking to you."

"I didn't like it either, but I think it may have helped us cool off a bit, you know?"

"Yeah I understand. But I have something to ask you and if you can't then I totally understand and it can wait."

I heard some shuffling going around him. "Okay I'm settled down, what do you need?"

I closed my eyes and brought up all the courage I had. "I uh, well I was just wondering if maybe you could have a couple days off to come back to Stars Hollow and see me. You could have just a short visit or something."

I heard him take a deep breath and it sounded like he was contemplating my request. "I can ask my manager and see what he says. There aren't that many places that have let me use their store to promote my book anyway. I'm sure he could give me a couple days. Why… is there a problem?" He sounded worried at the end and it made me want to cave in and tell him.

"I just really want to see you." I couldn't do it anymore, the tears fell and my breath was ragged with sobs. "I really need you right now Jess. I have something huge and you're the only person I want by my side."

"Rory, babe, calm down. I'm getting on the next plane and I don't care what my manager says. I'll be home within the next twenty-four hours." There was a brief pause. "I love you."

"I love you too." Oh god… how is he going to react to being a father?

**To be continued…**

**AN: I hope you liked the new chap. Please review because I love to hear your comments. And high school finals are coming up, along with graduation and I'm studying pretty hard… so it may be a few days between chapters. I'll try to get them up pretty regularly though. Thank you for reading.**


	14. No Caffeine!

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**Previously:**

**"I just really want to see you." I couldn't do it anymore, the tears fell and my breath was ragged with sobs. "I really need you right now Jess. I have something huge and you're the only person I want by my side."**

**"Rory, babe, calm down. I'm getting on the next plane and I don't care what my manager says. I'll be home within the next twenty-four hours." There was a brief pause. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." Oh god… how is he going to react to being a father?**

I lay there on my bed after hanging up my cell phone. Tears streamed down my face and I felt like I could just die. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant in my third year of college. My life would go on, but how will I give my child everything it needs?

"Rory can I come in?"

"Yes you can come in."

I heard the door being pushed in and my mother sat next to me on the bed. "So you called Jess…"

"Yes I called him and I tried to be strong, but I broke down on the phone. I didn't tell him what was wrong, but he said he would be on the next flight home." I sat up and looked at my mom. "How do I tell him that we're having a baby?"

Her arm pulled me closer in a hug. "Oh hun, you just have to tell him. If you don't tell him, then you will be left to raise this baby as a single mother and that will turn out harder than telling Jess you're pregnant."

"I know, you don't have to convince me to tell him because I've already set my mind on it. I just don't know what words to choose."

"Well I can help you out there. You can start with, 'hey Jess remember when you stuck your…"

"Mom!" I cut her off before she could finish. "That is very inappropriate."

"Okay, take all of the fun out of this." She sat there for a while thinking. "When you do tell him, don't do that horrible Gilmore rambling that all the women do. Just come out and tell him."

"Rip the band aid off?"

"Yes that's a good way in putting it, but telling Jess is only part of the band aid.."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming that you are going to tell my mother and father right?"

I gave a small wince at her assumption. "I was thinking of just cutting them out of this little part of my life."

"I tried that one sweetie and they catch up with you. I mean look at us now… we go there and visit them and talk to them on the phone. I ran away when I was seventeen; you'd think my parents would give up by now."

I nodded. "You're right. I need some coffee how about we head to Luke's?"

An evil laugh came from my mother. "You know that now that you're pregnant you can only have decaf, which is actually why I partially hated you when you were born. You deprived mommy of her lifeline."

"No caffeine?!"

She gave a sympathetic look and pulled me off the bed. We put on our shoes and walked over to the diner.

"Hey Rory I didn't know you were coming back today." Luke came over with two cups of coffee.

I eyed my mom from across our table. "Actually Rory won't be drinking any coffee today." He looked at us suspiciously and had a knowing look. I didn't want him to know and looked at my mom desperately. "We have a bet going that she can't last a whole day and so far she's winning. But we'll see how she's doing around eleven tonight."

He seemed to buy it, took the cup back and walked over to the counter. "Thank you, I just want Jess to know before his uncle does."

"I figured, and that's probably the best thing to do."

"Oh Luke, we'll have two cheeseburgers and some fries." We sat at the table with nothing to say to each other. I'm guessing her mind was drifting to the exact same place mine was. Rory Gilmore was going to be a mother.

Our food was set in front of us and I took it happily. "Do you think he would find it weird if I ordered some fruit?"

My mom laughed a bit. "I think it would raise some definite suspicion. How about we stop at Doose's market on the way home and get some?"

"That sounds like a plan."

We finished our meal pretty fast so that we could head home. I was dead tired and wanted to lie down. I picked out mostly apples and oranges at the market, as well as some grapes.

"Finally we're home!" my mother shouted as we entered the house.

"I'm going to go in my room and check my phone. I can't believe I forgot to bring it with me."

I found two new voicemails and quickly brought up my messages. "Ace, it's Logan, I just wanted to check in on you and see how things were going. Give me a call when you get a chance."

I deleted the voicemail and went on to the next one. "Rory, its Jess. I'm in the airport and my plane leaves in just a minute. I thought I would give you a call and tell you that I'll be driving into Stars Hollow tomorrow night. I love you so much and I hope you're doing better."

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. "I'm going to bed, goodnight!" I yelled out my bedroom door to my mom and then got into my pajamas.

**--- Next Afternoon---**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was my clock next to the bed. The numbers were bright and read 12:30. I can't believe how late I had slept in. Sitting up, I felt my head get light and suddenly I was dizzy. "Oh god…" I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom across the hall.

I knew morning sickness could be expected, but for some reason I didn't think it would happen this soon.

After brushing my teeth I picked up the house phone and called the Inn. "Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai, how may I help you?"

"Hey mom it's me."

"Did you just wake up?"

I let out a yawn. "Yeah I got out of bed and experienced my first dose of morning sickness. You can congratulate me now."

"What should I be congratulating?"

"Congratulate me on the fact that I regret ever having sex and I'm joining a convent after having this baby."

"Oh well then congratulations hun, you know exactly how I felt when I was going through the morning sickness. Now imagine how you'll feel when that baby's coming out."

"Let me guess… like I'm doing the split's on a case of dynamite?"

We laughed together at the statement. "Well I'm sorry, but we're busy today and I need to get back to the guests. I hope you feel better and I'll be home later than expected."

"Its okay, Jess should be here tonight, so I was hoping to have some alone time with him. I'll talk to you later, I love you."

After hanging up I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my face was a little pale and there were some circles around my eyes. "Great, I can look like I'm dying when he gets here."

I decided that I could dedicate my time to cleaning myself up and straightening up my room.

I threw on some jeans and a shirt. Turning on some music, I started on cleaning my room, just in case Jess decided to stay here with me overnight.

My cell phone rang from its spot on the dresser, quite loudly. "Hello?"

"Hey, I happened to get on a red eye flight and I am now driving into Stars Hollow, where are you?"

My stomach tightened in fear. I wasn't supposed to tell him right now. I was supposed to have time to myself before he got here. "I'm at my house, uh, you can just drive up here if you want to."

"Okay I'll se you in about fifteen minutes."

He hung up before I could say goodbye. I sunk down on the floor and closed my eyes. This is it Rory, you just have to tell him and get this over with. He will not leave you. Jess has changed. "Great now I'm sitting her trying to convince myself of things." I put my head in my hands and let the quiet sink in. I'm sure this would be one of the few quiet moments I'd have in a while.

I got off the floor picked some of my things off the floor. A wave of nausea hit me and I was in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet in a second. I just sat there for a few minutes thinking. I was throwing up because a small human being, a baby, was growing inside of me.

I heard someone come through the front door and quickly rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash. "Rory where are you?"

"I um, I'm in the hallway." Jess appeared in front of me with worry sketched onto his face.

He took a step forward and hugged me. "I missed you so much. You have no idea how worried I've been since you broke down on the phone."

"Well I'm so glad you had a chance to come so soon. Do you want to go sit down or something?" I led him over to my room and we sat on the bed together.

"You can't leave me hanging now Rory. What exactly is wrong that only I can help you with?"

It took all I had not to let the sobs come. Taking a deep breath, I looked into his eyes. "I don't know where exactly to start. You've been there for me so much in the last month and I love you. I can't believe I never saw how much you meant to me. And losing my virginity to you is something I'll never regret." He nodded his head slowly as if trying to connect all of what I was saying to make a conclusion. "I know that you are busy with promoting and stuff so I don't want any of this to interrupt your dreams."

"Rory can you please just tell me so I can help you?"

I held out my shaking hand and help his tightly. "That night we had together when we had sex before you left, it was amazing. And now… well now I'm pregnant." I shut my eyes closed while tears slipped through and glided down my cheeks. I waited for him to say something, but couldn't look at him. I felt his hand pull away from mine.

It seemed like I had been waiting forever and so I opened my eyes. He was sitting there next to me with a blank face. "Can you say something please?" My voice was fragile and I was scared.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" I nodded in response. He shifted in his place on the bed and looked me in the eye. "I don't know what to say Rory. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what to do and when I start a pro/con list my mind goes blank."

He looked at me weird. "What do you mean a pro/con list? Are you considering getting rid of it?"

I looked away, ashamed that the thought had crossed my mind more than a few times. "I'm so confused Jess. I want to consider all my options and I'm in the middle of college. You're off promoting your book. How would we do this?"

"It's our baby Rory… how can we just get rid of it." I sat quietly in shock as he slowly moved his hand over my stomach. "I don't have some brilliant answer of how we can raise this baby with so much love and money, but I can't say that I'd be okay with you getting an abortion."

I wanted to rant about women's rights and how it's my body, but his sincerity and love kept me quiet. Now is not the time to ramble. Jess' gaze moved to my stomach where his hand still rested. I slipped my hand over his and we looked at each other. "So we're keeping the baby for sure?" I asked.

"I want to, I know I can't make you, but I'd hope you would consider it."

"We'll keep the baby. So the next step is…?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Neither of us knew the answer and so once again there was silence ringing in my head. I sat there on my bed, Jess gently stroking my stomach.

**_To be continued…_**

_AN:_ Okay, so here's the chapter. Please review and thank you for reading. Tell me what you think! Oh and did everyone watch the series finale?! I can't believe it's all over now.** _:'(_** My family just didn't understand why I cried at the end, but oh well. I hope everyone keeps the fanfic stories up.


	15. you and me, plus one

Author: Meaganvallejoforever

Title: Gilmore: Out of Order

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show.

**_Previously:_**

**"It's our baby Rory… how can we just get rid of it." I sat quietly in shock as he slowly moved his hand over my stomach. "I don't have some brilliant answer of how we can raise this baby with so much love and money, but I can't say that I'd be okay with you getting an abortion."**

**I wanted to rant about women's rights and how it's my body, but his sincerity and love kept me quiet. Now is not the time to ramble. Jess' gaze moved to my stomach where his hand still rested. I slipped my hand over his and we looked at each other. "So we're keeping the baby for sure?" I asked.**

**"I want to, I know I can't make you, but I'd hope you would consider it."**

**"We'll keep the baby. So the next step is…?" He shrugged his shoulders.**

**Neither of us knew the answer and so once again there was silence ringing in my head. I sat there on my bed, Jess gently stroking my stomach.**

"I'm feeling a little tired from the drive. Should we continue our talk later or did you want to continue?"

"I'd rather take a nap. This baby sure has been making me tired." I saw him smile at the mention of our baby and it made a little nervous.

He pulled my body down onto the bed and hugged me close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Jess." We lay there quietly; Jess was spooning my figure with an arm protectively over my abdomen.

**_---Lorelai's POV---_**

I sat there in my usual seat, Luke grumbling over how annoying Kirk was, thinking about my baby girl. "I can't even believe this is happening." I said in a low voice to myself.

"What's the matter?"

I looked up to see Luke's concerned face. "Rory's just… going through some problems right now. You'll probably hear about them soon."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I looked around to see if Ms. Patty or Babette were in the diner and saw that they weren't. "You have to promise not to tell anyone that I told you, especially Rory."

"Of course, so what's wrong?"

"Well Rory just found out that she's pregnant… and Jess if the father." My voice was so low, I didn't know if Luke was able to hear me.

He threw the rag down that he was holding and stormed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"He came by the diner a few minutes before you and said he was heading down to your house, so i'm going there to kill Jess!"

I didn't think Jess was going to be in town until later and quickly followed Luke. "Luke you don't have to do that. Rory's okay with this and I'm okay with is. There's no reason to blow it out of proportion!"

He looked back at me, as if to make sure I was telling the truth. "Are you sure everyone is okay with it?"

"Well I'm guessing Jess is just now learning of the situation, but as of Rory and me, we're alright. Now can we go back into the diner and get me a huge cup of coffee?"

"Alright, but only because you're going through a rough time. Don't expect huge cups of coffee whenever you feel like it. And tell Rory that she only gets decaf once a day!"

"Done!" I laced my arm through his and pulled him quickly back to the diner. I sat back down in my chair and waited as he poured some fresh coffee for me.

"So what is Rory going to do about going back to Yale this fall?" I shrugged my shoulders. "How are you feeling about this?"

"I'm going to support her in every decision she makes. I hope Jess does the right thing, but if he doesn't, I know Rory and I can handle it."

"I'm here for her too, you know that right?"

"Yes I know you'll be there. I just hope that she doesn't freak out during all of this. I can definitely see her trying to analyze everything and making a million pro/con lists."

"Rory will end up making the right decision for herself. Don't worry yourself too much about it right now, she's a good kid and can pull her own weight."

"You're right. I'm going to go to the house. I think the Inn can make it without me for a few hours."

As I walked up to the hoes I noticed Jess' car and felt a bit worried. The house was quiet inside and I peaked into Rory's room. They were lying together on the bed, and Rory was quietly snoring. Jess however, was wide awake and was concentrating on something. "Hey there."

"Oh hi Lorelai. Rory was dead tired so we decided to take a nap."

"Yeah, she slept in until a little after noon today." I stood quietly in the doorway, not knowing whether or not I should mention the baby yet.

"She told me that she was pregnant…"

I nodded my head and pulled a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He didn't sound very scared. "So did you guys get to talk about it at all?"

"We've decided that we are definitely going to keep the baby. I'm not sure what we're going to do about our jobs or her school though." He looked down at her with a concerned face. "Do you think she'll finally be happy with this? She seems so upset and angry right now. I don't want our baby raised like it's an obligation."

"Give her some time Jess. She just got back from a fun filled vacation to find she's going to be growing up real fast." I gave the couple another look. "I brought some food home from Luke's if you're hungry and it's in the kitchen." I walked off after he said thanks and decided I could go back to work.

**_---Jess' POV---_**

Rory was sound asleep and I couldn't just lie there anymore. I gently slid off the bed and stepped outside the house. I lit up a cigarette as I stood on the porch. The smoke glided down my throat smoothly and into my lungs. 'How the hell am I going to raise a baby when I could barely get my own act together?' I thought to myself.

It was quiet outside and I gladly took this time to think. Rory Gilmore was going to have my baby… our baby. I felt as if I could puke from all the nerves, but at the same time I wanted to jump in joy at the thought of having a life with her.

I can remember when I first saw her. She seemed so amazing and innocent. She was definitely one of the few people I would ever define as family.

"Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?"

I almost jumped at the sound of her voice, it came so unexpectedly. "I just wanted to have a cigarette and let you sleep."

I put it out immediately when I remembered it was bad for the baby. Her arm slid around my waist as she stood beside me. "Did my mom come by with the food from Luke's?" I nodded. "Are you ok?" She seemed worried.

"I'm just thinking. Sorry if I seem a little out of it. I don't know exactly what to make out of this whole situation."

"I'm not sure either. You can go back and promote your book while I'm still pregnant. I would rather have you here when the baby comes. As long as he or she is still in me then I think having just my mom will be okay."

"That's what you think now, but I've heard all about those pregnancy hormones and they do crazy things to you. And I don't want to leave you… not again or ever."

I looked into her eyes. "I know you won't leave me Jess. I just don't want this to affect your future career as an author or publisher."

"Rory I don't want to be rude, but shut up." I gave a smile to let her know I was being playful. "I get to decide these things for myself."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now let's go eat." I took her hand in mine and led her back into the house.

**_---Rory's POV (two days later) ---_**

I sat at the kitchen table flipping through a parent magazine, trying to find any tips on being a new mom. Jess was still asleep on the couch and mom was at Luke's.

I looked at the clock and decided I should wake Jess up to go to my appointment with me. Today was my first doctor's visit since the home pregnancy tests. I walked into the living room to find Jess sitting up, awake.

"You need to get ready soon. We have to leave in just a few minutes to get to the doctor's office on time."

I went into my room and changed into regular clothes. Looking into the mirror I couldn't notice a difference yet in my stomach. I pulled my shirt tightly over my abdomen to see if there was a bump. "You aren't that far along yet, babe. Give it another month or so before you start showing."

Jess bent down and kissed my stomach lightly. "How's my little one doing today?" My heart melted at his words and I wished I could be that forward with talking about the baby. Then he got up and kissed me. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, the morning sickness wasn't that much fun though."

"I'm ready to go when you are."

We headed out and got into the jeep. The drive didn't seem to take that long, since me and Jess were talking in a light conversation the whole way.

After parking I took Jess' hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. "Don't be nervous Ror; everything is going to be fine."

The waiting room was filled with expectant mothers. Most of them looked to be around their mid-twenties to early thirties. I felt like I was the youngest one and that everyone would notice I didn't have a wedding ring.

Sitting there waiting was the worst ever. It seemed like every minute took an hour and like everyone had their turn twice before I heard my name being called. "Miss Gilmore?"

I nodded and Jess got up with me. We were led to a small room in a hallway after I changed into a paper gown. My vitals were all fine after the nurse was done taking them. "The doctor will be in within the next few minutes.

"Are you feeling nervous?" I asked Jess as he took a seat in a chair near the examination table.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually. I just want to make sure you are feeling okay."

"I guess I am… I'm definitely nervous."

The door opened and a woman in a white coat stepped into the room. "Hello Miss Gilmore, I'm Dr. Owens and I'll be examining you today. The gel I'll be using is a bit cold." She brought the ultrasound machine closer to us and poured jelly onto my stomach. "Okay, you're still not that far so there's not much to see yet. Right now we're just hoping to hear a faint heartbeat. Don't worry if it's not very loud, because it progresses with how far along you are."

Suddenly there was a faint beating echoing from the monitor. "Is that our baby?" I asked timidly.

"That sure is." She wiped off my abdomen and put away the machine. "You're very healthy and everything seems fine. I'm going to have the receptionist up front give you some pre-natal vitamins and you can schedule another appointment."

After getting the vitamins and another appointment we drove away from the building. I decided to drive home, so Jess was in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

I heard him clear his throat a bit. "My manager called me today right before you came to wake me up."

Panic swept through me. Please don't let him leave right now. "Oh really, what did he have to say?"

"He said that we've had a few offers from some bookstores. They want shipments of at least one hundred books each."

"That sounds great Jess."

"And then he told me that he's received emails from other stores saying they are contemplating our business. We're getting places with the way I promoted, you know?" I nodded to his question. "He wants me back on the road Rory."

Luckily we were at a red light; I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat. "So when is he expecting you back?"

"I told him I wasn't sure that I would even come back. I filled him in everything that has happened and told him that my family will come first."

Tears formed around my eyes. "Your family?"

"We're having a baby, you and me, plus one. That makes a family Ror."

I leaned over and kissed him. Cars started honking behind me and stepped on the gas peddle to go through the, now green, light.

"So what do you think about all of this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to not let all of my emotions show. "We could really use the money if more bookstores asked to sell your books. And the only way they'll know about them is if you go back on the road."

"I know, I've thought about that. I've also considered telling him that we can make three more major stops and then I'm done. That would put the length of the trip at a maximum of three months."

The Stars Hollow sign was just in front of us and I felt a ping of relief. "Three months doesn't sound that bad I guess. I just want to make sure that you get to do all that you planned to do on this excursion of yours."

"Rory I told you to stop that!" His voice was loud and sharp. "What I want is to provide for you and our baby! I want to be there for you every second of this pregnancy, and every second after that!"

I pulled into the driveway of my house. "Okay." I got out of the car and he followed close behind me.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Rory."

"I know Jess, and its okay. We've both been stressed over this."

His hand stopped me from continuing into the house, and pulled me towards him. "I don't want to be stressed anymore. We should be able to be somewhat happy. I've told your mom this and now I'll tell you; I don't want you to feel like this baby is an obligation. Our baby deserves love, the kind of love that we made him or her with."

I shook my head furiously as I felt a breakdown coming on. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can love our baby like that because right now I hate this baby! I hate that we can't just be two people with no obligations or responsibilities. I want to go back to college and have some fun. No worries of what's going to happen to my body or the fact that in a short amount of months… this baby will be coming out of **_ME_**!"

**_To be continued…_**

**AN: I know, it's not a big cliffhanger, but a little suspense. Sorry. But please review and tell me what you think. I already have ideas for the next chap, but I could use some more! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Dining with The Devil

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show._

**_Previously:_**

**_I shook my head furiously as I felt a breakdown coming on. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can love our baby like that because right now I hate this baby! I hate that we can't just be two people with no obligations or responsibilities. I want to go back to college and have some fun. No worries of what's going to happen to my body or the fact that in a short amount of months… this baby will be coming out of ME!"_**

Jess looked confused and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from him and ran into the house. "Rory please wait!"

I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it. I could hear him knocking. "Please leave me alone for a while Jess. I just want to be alone." His footsteps faded from the door.

I thought of the doctor's appointment I had just been to and the sound of my baby's heartbeat. Maybe an abortion would be better. Jess would be so devastated if we got rid of the baby, but I need to finish my schooling. More importantly, I didn't want Jess to give up on becoming a well-known author "JESS!" I yelled for him as I unlocked my bedroom door.

"Did you call for me?" He walked up and entered the room.

"Yeah I want to talk about something." I motioned for him to sit on the bed next to me. "We've already talked about this, but I want to bring it up again." He looked worried. "I'm going back to Yale this fall and I don't need any interruptions. I want you to think about us getting an abortion."

He turned his face away from me and rubbed his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to tell you Rory? Go ahead and kill our baby? I'm not against abortion in general, but I love this baby already. I'm not ready to give up on having it. If anything, just have the baby and I'll raise it alone. I can get a job that can provide for me and the baby."

"No! Don't you understand that I don't want you giving up on your dreams for this baby? It was an accident anyway!"

"Accident or not I'm not letting you get rid of it! God Damnit Rory when did you become so stupid? You want me to succeed so badly? I'll go back and promote my book, but when I get back you had better still be pregnant and ready to raise that baby with me or let me do it alone!"

Before I could respond to anything he had said he was picking up his duffle bag and heading out the door.

I felt relieved and panicked at the same time. Jess really wanted this baby, enough to be a single father. I searched for my cell phone and called my mother. She would know what to do.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I messed things up really bad."

"Oh hun what happened?"

"I told Jess that I wanted an abortion and he told me no. I said that he should be able to succeed in his dreams, so he left to promote his book and said I had better be pregnant when he got back."

"He loves you and this baby Ror; you can't make him give that up."

"I know and I feel so stupid for trying to make him."

"Just give him some time away, and let him think about things. Everything will be okay Rory; you need to stop freaking out. That's a lot of stress for you and the baby."

"Alright, thank you for helping me. I guess I'll see you when you get home." I hung up the phone and sat in my room. "Damn these stupid hormones."

The cell phone in my hand started ringing and the caller I.D flashed 'Jess'. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

The line got very quiet and I heard some odd noises on the other end. Oh my god, was he crying? My heart sank instantly and I wanted to find him and make it all better. "Jess I'm so sorry."

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." He took a moment and I'm guessing it was to stop from sobbing. "I don't want to lose you now that you're in my life. And I can't imagine losing anything that's a part of you, for example, our baby."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I can't love our baby, but I'm sure that I will someday. Right now I feel so torn between so many things."

"What does all of this mean Rory? Do you feel like maybe now you are willing to keep our baby?"

"Yeah I am and this time I'm positive. I won't change my mind again, I promise. It's hard for me to give up on a free life right now, but I did this. It's my mistake and I need to take responsibility."

"Rory you had two years of college that you partied away remember? You had your drinking and parties, so now it's time to get over the fact that that won't happen anymore."

I knew he was right and I hated the fact that I had gotten myself into this. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm heading to the airport. My manager told me I could get a few bookstores done in a month or so and then come back to Stars Hollow."

"I'm really sorry that my moods are going so crazy. I can't imagine how you have the patience to put up with me."

"I love you Rory and I'm not giving up that easily. I have to go right now, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, have a good flight. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

We hung up the phone and I sat there, content with making up with him. The house phone started to ring and so I went and answered it. "Hello."

"Rory dear, it's your grandmother, how are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine grandma, what can I do for you?"

"I'm having a small get together over at the house tomorrow. I was wondering if you and your mother could attend."

I gave it some thought and knew I didn't really have a good excuse not to go. "Yeah we can probably go; I don't see anything else on the calendar." Yeah right, like we organize ourselves on a calendar.

"Oh your mother finally started organizing her life? Well, back on subject, you'll both need to bring dates."

"I'm sure mom can bring someone, but my boyfriend just went out of town so I'll come alone."

"Oh nonsense Rory! Why don't you bring Logan, you two are friends aren't you?"

"Yes Grandma, we are friends. I'll have to see if he can spare a couple hours."

"Wonderful, now I must be going, be sure to remind your mother to bring someone suitable."

We said goodbye and hung up the phone. I didn't want to tell my mom that I had agreed to dining with the devil, but decided it had to be done so she could find a date.

I heard her come through the door and yell. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"As you should be woman, now make me some pie!" I looked at her seriously. "Uh-oh, looks like we have some bad news."

"I just got off the phone with Grandma and she's having a 'small' get together at her house tomorrow."

"Please don't tell me you agreed!"

"It gets worse; I agreed and I told her we would bring dates."

"Of course we have to bring dates. She doesn't want anyone to think we aren't intimately engaged at the end of the night. What kind of Gilmore can't get a good lay at the end of a charity function?"

I laughed hard as she mocked a snob at the end of words. I picked up my cell phone and decided to call up Logan.

**_To be continued…_**

**_AN: I know it's shorter than the usual, but I'm not using my computer, because my comp got a virus!! Stupid Trojans. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll update soon!_**


	17. Satan's House

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show._

**Previously:**

**"Of course we have to bring dates. She doesn't want anyone to think we aren't intimately engaged at the end of the night. What kind of Gilmore can't get a good lay at the end of a charity function?"**

**I laughed hard as she mocked a snob at the end of words. I picked up my cell phone and decided to call up Logan.**

"Ace I'm kind of busy at the moment so can you make it fast?"

The nickname now had no effect on me. It was as if he was calling me Rory. "Oh I just wanted to know if you were available tomorrow night. My Grandma is having a little party thing and I need to bring a date, but Jess is out of town for a little while."

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow night, what time?"

"It's around seven probably, Grandma says that's the only time you can start a party."

"Alright, well I'll be in Hartford at that time so I'll just meet you there okay?"

"Okay thanks, bye."

I hung up the phone and just sat. My mind was swirling with thoughts. I missed Jess, and I wished I hadn't scared him off with my hormones.

"Hey kid, what are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff, so who are you bringing to dinner?"

"I'm going to ask Luke." She got a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my gosh are you serious! It's about time you and him go out."

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

I shrugged. "I know he'll want to go because it's you, but I don't know about the whole rich society party. He doesn't seem like that's his kind of scene."

"I don't think Luke has a scene, maybe ones that involve flannel."

"Just go over there and ask him already."

"Come with me and eat, and I'll ask before we leave."

"No mom, you need to just go do it. Besides I have some reading to do for my English class that I start in the fall."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to attend Yale next fall?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I'm continuing at Yale. I haven't exactly figured out my schedule, but I know I want to continue even if I have to take the spring semester off."

"Well you're like two months along now and it's June, so the baby is due around…"

"The doctor said I should be due in February."

"Then that's perfect. You'll be around seven months at the end of the fall semester and can just take off one semester. Well I'm going to Luke's; I'll be back in a while."

She left the house and I was all alone. I got up and went into my room. It felt good to be home for more than just the weekend. I didn't realize how much I had missed it when mom and I weren't talking.

I sat on the bed and pulled out some magazines from underneath the bed. 'Parenting' was displayed across the top of the glossy cover. The main topics included how to be a good parent to a terrible toddler and being a mom with a full schedule. I flipped to the page of the second topic, hoping to get some tips.

I started to read an article about a young woman who was attending a community college with a full, 12 credits schedule, and raising a newborn baby girl.

Her story was touching and inspired me somewhat. She talked about wanting to give up her baby for adoption when she turned three months old just because she hadn't slept in weeks.

I couldn't imagine going through the whole pregnancy and labor, then not keeping the baby.

At the end of the article the woman said she kept her daughter and graduated her community college. It took her longer than expected, but pulled through.

"At least I'd have Jess to help me with the baby." I said out loud to myself.

I put the magazine back and propped my body against some pillows. I got the book I was supposed to read, off my nightstand and opened it up.

**_---Jess' POV---_**

The plane landed late at night and I was so tired. My manager brought me to a town near Las Vegas, where many places had asked us to come to.

I got my bag and headed out to find my manager.

He stopped in front of a small motel and gave me my room key. I threw my bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed. I couldn't stop my head from pounding with worry. I wanted to be with Rory and I was so concerned about her not wanting the baby at all. I just couldn't understand how she can't love our baby.

I flipped over and grabbed up my phone, contemplating whether or not I should call her. 'She's probably too tired to talk.' I though to myself. I could remember how tired she was when I visited her. I put my phone back down and decided just to sleep.

**_---Rory's POV (the next day) ---_**

It was five at night and my day had been absolutely wasted away. I had slept in until noon and didn't go to Luke's until almost two. Now I sat in my room, looking into my closet trying to find something to wear. Luke told mom he would go with her and she was anxious to be ready on time.

"Hey hun, you should probably pick something soon. Then we can start on your hair."

I had my hand over my stomach and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "Yeah I know mom, I'll be done soon." I tried to hide the emotion in my voice, so she wouldn't make a big deal out of what I was feeling.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head as she came around the bed to sit next to me. She lifted my chin with her hand and made a face as she saw the tears. "You're making it hard for me to believe that."

"I'm not sad or anything I just… I think I love my baby mom." A huge smile spread across her face. "Why are you so happy about it?"

"Because I knew this day would come, just like it did for me when I was pregnant for you. It feels good when you think about it now, huh?"

I nodded my head. "It feels really good. I was just reading an article last night about some single mom who was raising a little girl and going to community college. I don't know why or how, but I love this baby."

"You're going to be a great mom. So… do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't really care. I think a little girl would be fun to dress up and stuff and I could carry on the Lorelai name, but then a little boy that looked like Jess would be adorable." She just nodded her head and smiled. "I'm going to get dressed and then we can do our hair."

I watched her run off excitedly and I pulled a blue dress out of my closet. It was one that Grandma had bought me for a DAR event. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that clung to my body.

I got out of my clothes and into the dress. It didn't feel any tighter around my stomach and I was grateful. I wondered when I would to start to show.

"I have some great shoes that would go with that dress."

I followed her upstairs and we continued to get ready.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked at mom. She was very nervous and told me I should answer the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Luke standing there in a nice suit. "Hey Luke, my mom is upstairs, but she should be down in a few. Come on in." I let him through and he went to go sit on the couch.

We both looked towards the stairs as my mom came down. She looked so beautiful in her long red dress. "Hoping to impress Grandma with your outfit tonight?"

"I doubt she will approve. She'll probably tell me it's obscenely bright." She turned her head to look at Luke. "Thank you for coming tonight. You look great Luke."

The drive to Grandma's was surprisingly quiet. When we finally arrived I noticed Logan leaning against his car, waiting for me. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not too long. I figured you might be a little late anyway. I got here only five minutes ago myself. How are you tonight Lorelai, Luke?"

"Fine thanks." Mom said and Luke just offered a nod.

"Shall we go inside then?" Logan asked.

I gave my mom a dreaded look. "It's my turn to ring the doorbell isn't it?" She nodded. "Then I guess if I don't ring it, then we'd all just have to get back in our cars and leave."

"I got all dressed up for this thing, so we are going in." Luke said gruffly. He walked up and rang the doorbell himself.

I leaned in to my mom. "I can't believe he just rang it as if it wasn't Satan's house."

"I know. Obviously we haven't taught him enough about my mother. We'd better go up there with him or mother will be mad."

A maid opened the door and welcomed us in. As expected, the main room was filled with older people and some young ones. "So much for a small get together." I said gloomily to my mom who just groaned.

Grandma spotted us and walked over. "You two are late, but I expected that. Rory you look lovely, you know how much I love blues on you." She gave a once-over to my mom. "Could you have picked a brighter dress Lorelai, honestly?"

Mom gave me an 'I told you so' look and stuck her tongue out like a kid.

After that, Grandma excused herself and mom took Luke to the bar. "So what do you want to do? You can drink since I'm automatically the designated driver with my situation and all."

"I don't think I'll drink. I actually just got back from Vegas where I partied a little harder than I should have, so I'm good on the alcohol for now."

I nodded my head and looked out onto the party. This was going to be a long night. Logan ended up sitting down and talking to some guy he knew. I went over to Grandpa's study and found a good book. My cell phone rang and the I.D said it was Jess.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just sitting at a party my Grandma is having."

"I don't hear any noise in the background."

"I'm sitting in the study reading a book. So what's up?"

"Well I was sitting my motel room thinking about you and decided to call."

"I've missed you too. So where are you right now?"

"My manager took me to a town outside of Las Vegas. The bookstores bought some copies of the book. I've made a little over five thousand dollars right now."

"That's great Jess. How long will all of these stops take?"

"I'm not really sure. I can't stand not being with you, I really want to come back Rory."

"You can come back whenever you want. And when you do, I have some good news for you." I knew Jess would be excited that I wanted the baby and I hoped I could tell him in person.

"Then I will see about coming home in the next few weeks. I'll let you get back to reading and I'll call you in a couple hours okay?"

I said okay and we said goodbye. I lay my head back on the chair and felt my eyelids get heavy. Sleep sounded so good right now and so I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep for a few minutes.

"Ace, are you ready to get up and go?"

I felt Logan shaking me softly and I fluttered my eyes open. "How long was I asleep?"

"I'm guessing a little over an hour. Are you ready to leave?" I nodded my head and he helped me out of the chair.

I leaned against him as we walked out to the driveway. "Where's my mom's car?"

"She left with Luke about half an hour ago. I told her I would take you home."

I climbed into the car and settled down into the leather seats after buckling up. He left the radio off and drove silently down the road.

I closed my eyes and thought about how much I missed Jess. I heard Logan swear at something and opened my eyes. A car had just hit the side rail and was spinning towards us, fast. "Oh god! Logan swerve out of the way!"

He turned the wheel and tried to dodge the car. That's when the brakes squealed and the seatbelt snapped close against my body; I could feel the airbag slam me down onto the seat. I could hardly breathe and I could hear the ring tone I picked out for Jess ringing loudly in the car. Then my world slowly turned black.

**_--- Logan's POV---_**

My head was pounding and I could feel blood trickle down my fore head. I lifted my head off the steering wheel and looked out the severely cracked windshield. Oh God, our car was turned upside down. I looked over and saw Rory squished by the airbag. I panicked, she could be hurt and so could her baby.

I unbuckled and felt around for the door handle. When I found it, I slowly opened the door. It took me a while to pry my body out of the car, but I did. I limped over to the passenger side and carefully opened Rory's door.

I unbuckled her and tried to hold her up. The airbag slowly deflated and her body fell limply into my arms. I laid her out on the road under my coat jacket, and took my white shirt off to lay it over her.

My cell phone had signal and I quickly dialed 9-1-1.

_To be continued…_

_AN: Yes a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm not sure what to do next so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And sorry to those readers who I worried by making them think I was going to make her get an abortion. I didn't want to ruin the relationship between her and Jess so she kept the baby. If you don't like Logan, you'll be happy to hear he'll probably be disappearing with the next few chapters. Thank you for reading and please review. If you want to see the dresses Rory and Lorelai were wearing they are in my author profile._


	18. Bimbo nurses and waiting room fights

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 18_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls of the characters affiliated with the show._

**Previously:**

**_---Logan's POV---_**

I unbuckled Rory and tried to hold her up. The airbag slowly deflated and her body fell limply into my arms. I laid her out on the road under my coat jacket, and took my white shirt off to lay it over her.

My cell phone had signal and I quickly dialed 9-1-1. I reported the accident and told them I had a girl unconscious on the road. After hanging up I looked back at Rory and knelt down by her.

I put my fingers and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but there. I looked up and noticed that nobody had gotten out of the other car. Walking over, I yelled for someone's attention. "Is anyone in there?"

I waited for a response and got nothing. The car wasn't upside down like mine had been and I looked into the window. A guy was bleeding from his head and it didn't seem like he was breathing.

I heard the sirens and fire engine. I took a spot on the side of the road and waited, since that was all I could do.

I sat back and watched as the EMT's lifted Rory's limp body into the ambulance and as they pried the other people out of their car. I was told to get into the back of an ambulance and go to the hospital with the rest.

**_--- Hartford General Hospital---_**

Before I let them evaluate me, I quickly grabbed Rory's cell phone and brought up Lorelai's number.

"Hey kid are you on your way home?" Lorelai's voice was loud and cheery. I could hardly make the words come out.

"Lorelai, this is Logan."

"Logan what are you doing with Rory's phone?"

"I don't know how to say this, but… there was an accident on the way back from Hartford."

"Oh god no, please tell me Rory's okay."

"I don't know how she's doing right now. I'm not family and the doctor's took off with her. She had a pulse when I checked her at the scene."

"I'll be right there, what hospital?"

"Hartford General Hospital." We hung up and I went over to a nurse's desk.

**_--- Lorelai's POV---_**

I was panicking and couldn't wrap my head around any of my thoughts. I packed some of Rory's things into a bag and threw it in the jeep. I drove over to Luke's diner.

He looked up at me when the bell rang over the door. I didn't want to make a scene so I went to the counter and leaned into him. "I need you right now." He gave me a concerned look. "Rory's in the hospital, can you please drive me up there? I don't think I can drive myself." He just nodded and yelled for Caesar to take over.

I said nothing to him during the whole drive. I sat there in silence, thinking of my little girl in some hospital. I didn't even know what was wrong with her. Logan said she had a pulse the last time he checked. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

I opened the door before the jeep was even parked into a space and sprinted towards the hospital doors. A nurse was sitting at a desk, twirling her hair.

"Excuse me I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I'm looking for my daughter Lorelai, or Rory, Gilmore." She gave me a quick glance and went back to twirling her hair. I could almost feel the smoke blowing out of my ears as I reached my hand over the counter and yanked her hand away from her hair. "Stop playing with your god damned hair and tell me where the hell my daughter is!"

She didn't seem that phased and flipped quickly through some papers. "Lorelai Gilmore?" I nodded. "She's in the O.R right now. Came in unconscious due to major trauma to the head. Possible internal bleeding and chest trauma. The doctor's are expecting a few hours for operation. Anymore questions?"

I just shook my head and she pointed to the waiting room. Luke led me into the white-tiled room and sat me in a chair. "Lorelai… you need to stop worrying yourself until you hear something from the doctors."

"Didn't you hear what that bimbo said to me? Possible internal bleeding, head and chest trauma! They're basically predicting death."

"Stop thinking that way! Is there anyone else that should know?"

"Oh my god I haven't called Jess. And I should call my parents; they would want to be here."

"I'll call Jess, while you can call your parents okay?"

I pushed in my parents' house and waited for someone to pick up. "Oh for heaven's sake why doesn't our maid answer the phone?" She was obviously talking to dad and griping. "Hello, Gilmore residence this is Emily speaking."

"Hey mom it's me. I have some bad news, so are you ready?"

"Well I guess I'm ready."

"Rory was in an accident on her way home with Logan and is in surgery at Hartford General Hospital. Can you come down?"

"Oh… oh my gosh. Of course, yes we'll be there in a few."

The line went dead and I knew she didn't mean to hang up on me. I went back to Luke and saw him sitting in the chair.

"Did you get a hold of Jess?"

""I told him the basics, nothing that he would panic over to much. He's on his way and should be here within the next few hours. He said he could probably get a non-stop flight."

"Good, that's good. Oh my god I need to tell the nurse that Rory is pregnant!" I ran back over to the nurses' station. "Hi, it's me again. My daughter Lorelai Gilmore is in surgery and I forgot to tell you that she is about two months pregnant."

The woman got a very worried expression on her face. "Wait here just one moment." She walked a few feet over to a phone on the wall. "Is this the O.R with Gilmore, Lorelai?" She paused and waited for an answer. "Her mother is here and informed me that she is two months pregnant. Okay, thank you doctor." She walked back over to me/

"So what was that about?"

"The doctor had already started the procedure, but doesn't think he has harmed the baby. They are going to hook up a fetal monitor as well."

I thanked her and went back to my seat. "What do we do now?" Luke asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we just wait."

I checked my watch about every five minutes hoping an hour had gone by. I felt so tired and I laid my head on Luke's shoulder hoping I could get some sleep before the doctors came out with some news.

**_--- Jess' POV---_**

The flight was shorter than I had expected, but the car ride seemed to have taken forever. I threw the cash at the driver when he pulled up to the hospital and ran through the double doors.

I saw Luke holding Lorelai in some chairs. I walked over to them and noticed Lorelai was asleep. "Have they said anything yet?" He shook his head. "Well what was wrong with her when she came in and is the baby okay?"

There were so many things I wanted to know. Luke whispered something in Lorelai's ear and she took her head off his shoulder. He motioned for me to sit down next to him and I did. "When Rory came in there was major head trauma with chest trauma. There were also signs of internal bleeding, but they weren't positive. She's in surgery right now, but the doctor should be done any time now."

Nervously, I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh god…"

"Lorelai?" I looked up to see Rory's grandparents walking towards us.

"Hey you guys finally made it."

"Yes well the road was still blocked from what we guessed was the accident scene. So where is Logan?"

"Why would Logan be here?" I immediately got concerned. "What did he have to do with any of this?"

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. "Logan was taking her home. I haven't seen him since I got to the hospital though."

Of course Logan was driving the car. Rory wouldn't have been so careless. Suddenly we all looked up as a surgeon called out for Lorelai.

"I'm Dr. Welch, and I was operating on your daughter this evening. Would you mind coming with me to a private office so we can discuss your daughter's condition?"

"I don't mind if the rest of the family hears, can you just tell us altogether?"

"Of course, now about your daughter. We did find some internal bleeding from the organs, but it was a minor tear and we easily repaired that. We believe that the trauma to her head and chest weresevere, but there wasn't any bleeding caused in the brain or thoracic cavity."

I looked up to him. "What about the baby?"

Emily and Richard looked at me and I realized they might not have known yet.

"The heartbeat was weaker than we'd like it to be, but the baby is still alive. We aren't sure how long the fetus will stay live though. Her body is in a lot of stress trying to overcome all of this. And there was certain pressure on the uterus, probably from the seatbelt, that may affect later development. So they are both under observation."

We got the room number and were told that only one at a time could go in. Everyone agreed that Lorelai should be the first.

I waited somewhat impatiently as Lorelai took her turn. When I saw her come out I wanted to dash in, but thought it would be rude to crowd out the grandparents. And as I thought Emily went in while Richard waited with the rest of us. "How is she?"

Lorelai looked distraught. "I… I don't know. She looks pale and the fetal monitor…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

As much as I loved my baby, I only cared if Rory made it out of this live. We could make another baby later in life, but I couldn't live without Rory. I just sat there, not knowing what to expect when I went into that hospital room. How would I react to the love of my life lying in a hospital bed, helpless and carrying our child?

"Jess you can go in now." I thanked Lorelai and slowly stepped into the room.

There was a tube going down her throat and IV's were inserted at two different places. A nurse was at her side, taking vitals. "The tube is so she can breathe regularly. The airbag did very little damage to her lungs so it's just a precaution. And that sound you hear," she paused for a moment as I listened and heard a quiet muffled sound, "that is the baby's heartbeat. It's not as strong as we want it, but we're hoping for improvement within the next few hours. Those are the most critical."

She moved out of the room and shut the door so I could have some privacy. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and held her hand in mine. "I don't know what to say to you right now. Just fight to come back from all of this Rory. Even if you can't fight for you and the baby, I'll be okay with just you coming back." Tears slid down my cheek as I kissed the top of her hand softly.

The heartbeat of our baby was faint, but I listened for it and when the sound came to my ears it gave me some relief with each beat. A knock came form the door. I went over and opened it to see Lorelai. "Do you want to see her again?"

She shook her head. "I'm going with Luke to get some food, my parents just left. Do you want anything?"

"Maybe some coffee. I don't think I could eat anything right now. I feel so sick with worry."

"I know the feeling kid. Watch over her for me." She left from the doorway and I returned to Rory's side.

I brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger a while. She would almost look peaceful if her color hadn't been drained and a tube wasn't taped down her throat.

It was as if I felt my life was in as much danger as hers was. Like if her life ended so would mine. I slid a hand over her stomach and said a prayer that maybe our baby could pull through with Rory.

I shifted in the hospital chair and leaned my head onto her stomach.

"Jess?"

I lifted my head and saw Lorelai holding a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I went and grabbed the coffee and gave her some time with Rory.

Luke was still sitting in the waiting room, reading some hospital-provided sports magazine. "I didn't know you were a sports guy."

"Yeah well waiting in a hospital for hours at a time can change anyone's reading habits. Has the doctor told you anything more yet?" I shook my head. "I'm going to go ask if there's a motel nearby that I can get a couple rooms at. Stay here and wait for Lorelai."

Luke took off and Lorelai never came out of Rory's room. From the corner of my eye I could see A familiar blonde figure heading to the checkout desk. "Logan?"

He looked over and gave a sympathetic face. "I didn't know you had made it back into town." He walked over to me.

It took all I had not to punch him and blame him for hurting Rory in that car accident. "What happened out on that road Logan?"

"The last thing I remember is Rory telling me to swerve after another car had hit the side rail and was spinning towards us. When I opened my eyes, the car was upside down and I was bleeding."

"Rory could be in serious danger and so could our baby!"

"It's not my fault Jess, the other car is to blame, not me!"

"Well where are those drivers Logan? Where are the people I need to be yelling at? I don't see any so right now, I'm blaming you!" I formed a fist and punched him. I heard a nurse yell at me to stop, but I didn't care. I shoved him down on the ground and punched him again. "I won't lose Rory or my child because you can't fucking drive!"

I felt strong arms pull me up and throw me out the double doors. "What the hell was that Jess?" Luke stood in front of me looking mad as hell.

"He just pissed me off. He always has. So now I have a reason to hate him."

"From what I heard, he wasn't the cause of the accident. And he tried to get out of the way."

"Trying isn't good enough when Rory is fighting to live in that hospital bed!"

"You need to calm down or they won't let you back in there to see her."

I took a minute to consider what he was saying to me. "Fine, I'll calm down, but he's not allowed near Rory if I'm there."

"That can be taken care of. Now I got room for us to stay at. I don't care what you say; you are coming with us and getting a good night's sleep before visiting tomorrow."

But all i could tihnk about is the fact that Rory shouldn't be lying in some hospital bed. She should be in my arms, safe and healthy.

_To be continued…_

_AN: thank you for reading and all the reviews so far. Tell me what you think and review some more!_


	19. Finally Free

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 19_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show._

**Previously:**

**"You need to calm down or they won't let you back in there to see her."**

**I took a minute to consider what he was saying to me. "Fine, I'll calm down, but he's not allowed near Rory if I'm there."**

**"That can be taken care of. Now I got room for us to stay at. I don't care what you say; you are coming with us and getting a good night's sleep before visiting tomorrow."**

"Whatever." Lorelai walked out of the hospital with tears on her cheeks.

"Hey Lor, I got a couple rooms at a hotel across the street. Did you give them your cell number so they could contact you with any changes?"

"Yeah they have my number and Jess' cell number."

We walked over to the motel since it was close. Lorelai got her own room, while I shared with Luke. I let him have the bed since I probably wouldn't sleep.

All night, I just stared at the ceiling with a blank mind. Before I knew it, sun was peaking through the crack in the cheap, green curtains and the alarm was ringing loudly. Luke let out a grunt and slammed his hand on the intruding buzzer. "Time to get up Jess."

I mumbled an 'okay' and stumbled off the couch. I took a quick shower to ensure there was hot water left for Luke.

I walked over to Lorelai's door and she swung it open before I could knock. A huge grin spread over her face and two words melted my heart. "Rory's awake!" She hugged me quickly and ran off towards the exit.

I went back into my hotel room. "Luke, Rory's awake so me and Lorelai are going to the hospital!" He said okay and I hurried off to catch up with Lorelai.

I ran up to her at the crosswalk and we jogged together into the entrance of the emergency room.

When we got to Rory's room there were two doctors and a nurse already there with her. "Excuse me." They all turned at Lorelai who had spoken.

"Who are you?"

"That's my mom." A weak voice spoke and I looked at Rory. Her beautiful blue eyes shone brightly.

"Rory." She gave a small smile in my direction.

"May the young man stay in as well Ms. Gilmore?" She nodded and told them to continue. "As we were saying. Your vitals are definitely improving, and the fact that you're awake right now is the first crucial step, obviously. Now for your baby, that's a different story."

Both of our expressions were etched in worry. "Is anything seriously wrong?" Rory asked.

"Well the seatbelt seemed to have caused some distress on your baby causing bradycardia, which is basically a weak and slow heartbeat. The prognosis we have for now is that the baby could have a slow development in the womb, causing some possible mental problems later in life. But if there is a more rapid recovery for the baby, those worries could be eliminated."

We all just stood there, not knowing what to say and taking in the information. "Thank you, can we be alone with Rory now?"

The doctor nodded and they all left the room. Lorelai walked up to Rory's bed and tried to remain calm. "Mom, what's happened to me?"

"Oh sweetie, the crash in Logan 's car did some damage, but they're thinking it's going to be okay apparently."

Rory looked over at me. "You came all the way back to see me?"

"Of course I came back for you." I went to her side and grabbed a hand. "I was here within a few hours after I found out you were in an accident."

Tears rolled down her cheek. "Our baby might not make it, huh?" I shook my head. "Oh Jess!" She burst into sobs and it confused me. How could she be so upset when she didn't even want the baby?

Lorelai gave me a sympathetic look and excused herself from the room. "Shh babe, it's going to be okay. We can get through anything."

"Everything just happened so fast so I didn't know what to feel, but now I know. Now I know that I love my baby and it might die!"

I was so shocked at her confession and I wanted to take her pain away. A part of me sort of wished that maybe she didn't love the baby so it wouldn't be so painful. "Babe no matter what happens we will always have each other. In the future we can make lots of other babies if you want to."

"I just want everything to turn out okay! I don't want to be here anymore, take me home Jess!" She reached for her IV's and I stopped her hands.

"Rory you have to stay here until you're fully recovered. It's just more dangerous for you and the baby if you take off." I wanted so badly to just take her away and give her what she wanted, but I knew it wouldn't help her get any better. "Let me go ask the doctor how long you have to be here okay?"

I walked out the doors and saw one of the doctor's leaning against the nurses' station. "Excuse me." He turned around and gave a nod. "When do you think your patient Rory Gilmore will be released?"

"It all really depends on the condition of the her and the baby within the next twenty four hours. We definitely need that much for critical observation." I thanked him and went back to Rory.

"The doctor said that they definitely want to watch you for at least the next twenty four hours. Just to make sure that you and the baby are alright."

"You look tired Jess, why don't you go get some sleep. I heard mom talking about a hotel room. I'm sure you hardly slept last night."

"You're right I didn't sleep, but I want to stay here with you."

She just shook her head. "I apparently have many doctors and nurses watching me; I'm sure I'll be fine for a few hours while you sleep."

I went over and kissed her forehead. "Promise me you'll rest and get some strength. I want you home with me in the next day."

I left her alone, confident that she would be in good hands. I walked slowly over to the hotel, suddenly feeling the lack of sleep. As soon as I shut the door behind me to the room, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**— Rory's POV —**

It had been twenty four hours since I had woken up. I sat up in my hospital bed, both hands were on my stomach. "God please help my baby make it through this." I shut my eyes and listened to the faint heartbeat in the room. The fetal monitor was on all the time and it was nice to hear that my baby was still making it through.

The door opened and a doctor came in. "Good afternoon Miss Gilmore. I'll be evaluating your progress to determine whether or not you can go home today." He pulled in an ultrasound machine and squeezed a jelly on my stomach. Gently, he scrolled the camera monitor over my abdomen. I looked at the small screen and waited. "Alright you see here, this is your baby." His finger pointed to a small, dark blob on the screen.

"Does everything look okay?"

"It seems as though the uterus is in good condition. We were afraid there might have been a tear, but it is evident everything is okay." He wiped the jelly off and packed up the ultrasound machine after printing out a picture. "The heartbeat is stronger than yesterday so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't sign your release forms. You may use your room telephone and call someone to pick you up within the hour."

As soon as he left the room I let out a breath of relief. I rubbed my stomach and tears fell down my cheeks. "Babe is everything okay?"

I opened my eyes to find Jess standing in front of me. "Everything is fine. The doctor is discharging me and the baby's heartbeat is stronger."

"Well then what's with the tears?" He came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I was just so worried that our baby wouldn't make it." I looked down at the blankets and then back at him. "I love him or her Jess. I want this baby."

I watched as a huge grin spread across his face. "You don't even know how happy that makes me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I got you something." When he opened the box there was a white gold ring inside with two sapphire stones.

"Oh my god Jess it's beautiful."

He slipped it on my ring finger. "It's a promise ring. And I promise to you that I will always be there for you and our baby."

"Thank you so much."

A doctor walked through my door and handed us some papers. "These are the release forms for Miss Gilmore. When you are done signing you may leave them with the nurse at the desk. Make sure you have a ride home." He waved goodbye and wished me good luck.

"Looks like I'm finally free." I grabbed up a pen and started filling out the paperwork. I couldn't wait until I was home with Jess in my own bed.

_To be continued..._

_AN: Thanks for reading and please review, as always. Sorry it took me a while for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think._


	20. Asking for help

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 20_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show._

**_---Two days later---_**

**_Rory's POV_**

Being at home was the best thing ever. I snuggled down into my covers, my hand resting on my baby. A small smile played on my lips as I thought of the tiny person inside of me.

"Hey babe, we're going over to Luke's for lunch, do you want to go."

I looked over at Jess from my spot on the bed and shook my head. "Can you bring me back some fries though?"

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit." He exited the doorway and left with my mom.

I lay in bed, with nothing but silence around me. I kept thinking about Logan and wandered if anyone had told him I was okay. I had caught on to Jess' dislike for him and figured I should just stay away from him for now.

My mother had tried to talk me into renting a bigger apartment or trying to convince Grandma in helping me buy a house near Stars Hollow. I hadn't spoken to her since we left her house. She wasn't there when I woke up at the hospital and Grandpa hasn't called either.

I sat up in bed and opened the ­Expectant Mothers book I had on my nightstand. Flipping through, I saw some very disturbing pictures of birth and breast-feeding.

I read the chapter on the first trimester and what to expect.

"We're back hun, and we have your food!" My mother's voice carried through out the house.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Jess was taking the food out of the paper bag and setting it on the counter. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took my food. "Thanks."

"So… are you ready to go maternity shopping?" My mom asked.

I gave her a confused look. "I'm still in the first trimester mom. The maternity clothes don't come for another few months… right?"

She gave a laugh. "Don't worry, the fat won't come for another couples months. But you'll always be beautiful. Pregnant women are the most beautiful."

Jess nodded his head. "You're going to look even more amazing." He put a hand over my stomach. "Knowing it's our baby growing in there, makes you so much more appealing."

"Whoa, wait until I'm out of the room kids."

She left the kitchen with her food and gave me a wink.

"So how was your time alone in the house?"

I looked over at Jess as I swallowed some fries. "It was alright; I got some reading done in my new book."

"Isn't it weird how you went from Oliver Twist to pregnancy books?" He gave a playful laugh. I just nodded my head slowly. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just tired is all." I stayed quiet for a moment. "Do you know if Logan made it out of the accident okay?"

I watched his body tense at my question. "He was just banged up a little, but was released the same night as the crash. Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I was just curious; I didn't ever hear from him after that." Jess just nodded his head and went into the living room. I had a feeling he had something to do with Logan not coming around.

_**--- 2 months later ---**_

Jess rolled off of my naked body, panting and covered in sweat. My body tingled all over from my climax. "God that was good."

I looked over and smiled at him. "How can you say that? Sex with me can't be that great; my stomach is getting big!"

We were lying in my bed; my mom was out with Luke. School would be starting soon and I had yet to sign up for a dorm.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. And it's not like you are fat, there's just a baby growing inside of you." His hand rubbed over my bump. "You are barely showing through your shirts, how can you say you are fat?"

"I don't know… maybe it's my crazy hormones." I got out of bed and walked over to my full length mirror, naked. I turned to the side and looked at my abdomen. It was stretching out only a couple inches from my regular size.

"Stop looking at yourself like it's the end of the world. How can you not be ecstatic when you look at your stomach?" He came over and stood behind me, placing his hands on me. "This is the start of our family. A little Rory and Jess human being."

I couldn't help but let a huge smile cover my face. "I love you so much Jess. We need to get dressed though. Mom could be home soon."

After getting dressed I sat back down on my bed with him. He gave me a weird look. "We haven't talked about what we're going to do when your school starts."

I let out a big sigh. "I don't know what to do. I have three weeks before classes start. What exactly were you hoping to talk about."

"Where are we going to live? And if we don't live together, then should I stay in Stars Hollow?"

"We can't afford a place big enough for you, me and the baby. I know mom and Luke would offer to help, but they don't have that much money either."

"Have you tried talking to your grandparents yet?" I shook my head. "Maybe we should call them up and have dinner with them. You're their only granddaughter Rory. I'm sure they will get over the fact you're pregnant."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "Fine I'll call, but I doubt it will work."

I picked up our house phone and dialed the number. "Gilmore residence, may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Rory Gilmore, may I speak to Emily?"

"Just a moment."

And then I heard her familiar voice. "Hello."

"Hi grandma, it's Rory."

"Of course, Rory how are you doing? Have you recovered fully?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"Just fine." Her voice was short and cold.

"I was wondering if we could come over for dinner tonight."

"Well I'd have to see what's on my calendar. I'll call you back in a while, goodbye."

She hung up before I could say anything and I looked to Jess. "She has to check her calendar and will call me back in a while."

"At least you talked to her."

"She's going to be mad that we haven't called in almost three months."

A few hours later Mom came home and I got to tell her the exciting news that grandma had called back and confirmed we could come over.

"Hey kid, how was your day?"

"It was okay. Hey guess who I called today?'

"George Clooney… because you know how sexy I think he is?"

I let out a laugh. "Close, but no. I called Grandma."

"How is my mother close to George Clooney?"

"Anyway, we are going over to her house tonight for dinner."

"Why do we have to go over there?"

"So I can ask her for help with an apartment."

"You know the only reason she hasn't contacted us is because she knows you're pregnant and can't believe that you've ruined your life."

"Well I guess she's going to have to deal with her pregnant granddaughter begging for money." I looked at my watch. "By the way, we have about thirty minutes before we have to leave."

"I hate you." She walked upstairs mumbling something about hating her mother and pregnant daughters.

"Am I going?" I turned to Jess. I hadn't even thought about whether or not he should go.

"You can go if you want to. I'm pretty sure you're not one of my grandma's favorite people right now, but you can go. I mean, you did help in getting me pregnant."

"It's not exactly my fault, the way I remember it, you so wanted me that night and seduced me."

"Oh whatever! Go see if Luke has something nice you can wear. Mom and I will be by the diner in twenty minutes."

I shooed him out the door and went into my room to get ready. I didn't want anything too fancy so I just picked out a loose fitting shirt and skirt.

After getting some shoes and doing my hair, I was waiting at the door for my mom. "I'm ready mother, what are you doing?"

"Just a minute, geez!" She came down the stairs putting in a pair of earrings and shuffled me out the door. "Come on Rory, stop being so slow."

We took the jeep over to Luke's and Jess came out with come coffee. "We're all ready."

He got in the back and handed us our coffee.

We pulled into the long driveway and climbed out of the car. My mom looked at me and I knew it was my turn to ring the doorbell. "I can't ring the doorbell mom; it's too much stress for the baby."

"You can't use my grandchild against me!"

I gave a pouty face and Jess rang it for us. A maid opened the door and let us is; she took our coats at the door.

"Hey mom."

Grandma walked in and led us into the sitting room. "I'm surprised you girls aren't late. Oh, you brought a guest. You should've informed me, I hope there will be enough food."

"Grandma, I believe you met Jess at the hospital." She nodded.

"Is he the father of your illegitimate child?"

My mom nearly choked on the martini the maid had brought her. "Let's just start the night with that subject why don't we."

"I don't see why we should have to avoid the very serious subject of Rory's pregnancy."

"The way you said it makes her baby seem unwanted."

"How could she want a baby that will ruin her career? She already gave up her job at the Times; how can we expect her to get an opportunity like that again?"

My mom was about to say something, but I spoke up for myself. "I can continue Yale Grandma, and when I graduate, and then I can get a job I want. It's actually not that hard to comprehend."

"The only thing I can't comprehend is why on earth you could let this happen Rory! Haven't you seen what's happened to your mother?"

"No mom, she hasn't seen that. What's happened to me?"

"It's not like you had a wide variety of options when Rory was a baby. You were very fortunate Mia took you in and gave you a job."

"After she took me in I worked and now I own an Inn. I went to school and got a business degree."

"Yes but Rory was a mature teen. She will have a newborn baby and a full schedule at Yale. It's not nearly the same thing."

"Jess will be a part of their life. So Rory won't be alone like I was. She can do this mom."

Just then Grandpa walked in and took a seat next to Grandma. "What is all this yelling about?"

"Mom seems to think Rory has absolutely ruined her life by getting pregnant."

He looked straight at me and then to Jess. "Are you willing to take care of Rory and my great-grandchild?"

"I am definitely ready to take that responsibility. I love Rory so much and I want this baby."

"I don't see a reason why they can't do a wonderful job of raising this child Emily. What is the problem?"

"The problem isn't how they'll raise the baby, but how all of Rory's options will be destroyed!"

"Emily that is enough!" His voice echoed throughout the room. "Rory is an adult and I intend for you to treat her like one." He looked towards me and my mother. "I'm so sorry you girls had to go through this and I don't think you should stay for the meal. Please don't be strangers." He walked us to the door and came outside with us.

"Thank you Grandpa."

"It's not a problem Rory. Now I would like to offer you something. I know that you will be needing your own place. I hope that you will let me help you find the perfect place for you."

"Grandpa that would be so great!" I gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much."

We all got in the car and went back to Stars Hollow.

"This is really going to work out, isn't it mom?"

She gave me a big smile. "Yeah it is and you deserve it all."

I squeezed Jess' hand and kissed him.

_**To be continued…**_

_AN: Sorry it took a while. It might be a few days for the next chapter. I graduated yesterday and im at Disneyland all night tonight. Please enjoy and review. I'd like to know what you think_


	21. one or two babies for Jess?

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 21_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show._

**_---Stars Hollow (Jess' POV) ---_**

I sat on the couch in Luke's apartment, reading a magazine; the girls were at house doing girl things.

My cell phone started ringing and when I looked at the called I.D, I couldn't recognize the number. "This is Jess Mariano."

"Hey Jess, this is Shelly."

My heart seemed to beat fast with nerves. "Hey Shelly, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I need to see you. It's really important so please don't say no."

I thought about it for a moment, and knew Rory probably wouldn't like me going to see her. "I'm not sure I can see you Shelly. I'm busy in Stars Hollow and I'm with my girlfriend."

"Oh…your girlfriend. Well why don't you just keep this from her?"

"I'm not going to keep anything from her! What is so damn important?"

"I have a problem and it involves you… for another eighteen years!"

I hung up the phone, I didn't mean to, but my nerves took over. This can't be happening to me.

My cell phone rang again, but this time I pressed ignore and got my things together. I headed out of the diner without saying anything to Luke and started my car up.

I was out of Stars Hollow and in Philadelphia is a record time. I pulled up to the bookstore and hurried inside. Shelly was sitting in a chair and had a pregnant stomach. It was bigger than Rory's; she had to be at least six months.

"Jess I didn't expect you this soon."

"When you pull the kind of shit you just pulled, then yeah I got here quickly. Let's go talk upstairs."

The guys gave me a weird look as I walked with Shelly up the stairs. As soon as I shut and locked the door I stared at her.

"Why would you come to me now with this? Why did you wait so long to tell me you're pregnant?"

"I felt like I could do this by myself, but it's been a struggle trying to get everything together so I decided to give you a call. It's your baby too, so I figured you could help."

I ran a hand through my hair. My phone rang and Rory's name flashed on the screen. "God Damnit!"

"Is that your girlfriend calling?"

"Just shut up okay!"

She backed up and sat on the couch. "This isn't just my fault Jess, we both had sex!"

"We were always careful. Hell, I thought you were on the pill!"

"I guess I must have missed a pill." It got quiet for a few moments and I sat on a chair across from her. "What are we going to do?"

"I can't stay here in Philadelphia. I have to live with my girlfriend in her home town."

"Are you going to tell her I'm pregnant? I'm pretty sure your child should come before some relationship." She got a snotty attitude.

"She's pregnant too Shelly and I love her. I want to be around her. _**If**_ this is my baby, then I will help you with the expenses and whatever, but I want a paternity test."

"I can't believe you think I'm lying!"

I picked up my phone and keys. "I'll be getting a hotel room here for a night. Tomorrow we can meet and I'll pay for the test."

"Jess…" But before she could finish what she was saying, I was out the door.

I found a hotel around the corner with vacancy. After settling in I decided to face the wrath and call Rory back.

"Jess I've been waiting for you to call for over half an hour."

"I know babe and I'm so sorry."

"Where are you?"

I took a deep breath. "I went to Philadelphia?"

"Was there an emergency at the bookstore?"

"I guess you could say that. I got a call from Shelly earlier and she asked me to come down."

I could hear her get frustrated. "What did she want?"

"She's pregnant Rory…and the baby could be mine."

"I can't believe this! Of course this is happening, because I thought everything was going perfect. Something had to ruin this happiness for us."

"I'm so sorry Rory, if I could take it all back I would. God, I hate that this is happening."

"Just hurry up and come back home when you can. I miss you so much already."

My heart broke when I heard her sad voice. "How are we going to work this out Rory?"

I could hear her sigh on the other side of the phone. "I have no idea, but you can't just leave your child Jess."

"I don't even want that baby. I don't love Shelly."

"It doesn't matter. You have to step up and take responsibility."

"I'm at a hotel and tomorrow I'm paying for her to get a paternity test done."

"Okay well call me when you're on the way back to Stars Hollow. I love you so much."

"I love you too, bye."

After hanging up, I lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**_--- Next Morning (Rory's POV) ---_**

I hardly slept and I had bags under my eyes to testify that fact. I got up at around ten in the morning. My mom had left a note on the counter saying she was at the Inn.

I got a cup of de-caf and checked my phone for any messages. My voicemail announced that I had zero new messages.

I let out a sigh and sat on our couch. Flipping through the channels, I realized there was nothing good on T.V. I turned it off and lay back on the cushions.

I placed a hand on my stomach and felt the bump that was my baby. "I hope your dad can come home soon little one. I really hope Shelly isn't carrying his baby."

My phone rang loudly and I ran over to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ror, it's me Jess."

I could feel my stomach tighten in fear. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"I just got out of the doctor's office with Shelly and I dropped her off at the bookstore; I'm coming home now."

"When will the test results be done?"

"Within the next couple of days. I'm getting the results faxed to me from the doctor's office."

"Okay, so I'll see you soon."

"I'll talk to you later, bye."

I hung up the phone and sat at the table. I placed my head in my hands and cried. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Jess was supposed to be all mine finally.

I went over to the couch and closed my eyes, hoping he would be home when I woke up.

_---Flashback (High school) ---_

_The wood was hurting my thigh as I sat completely still, looking into Jess' eyes. Finally he blinked._

_"Told you I would win! Gilmore's are best at everything that doesn't involve sports!"_

_"I guess we'll have to race someday then so I can beat you at something." I shook my head. "Why not?"_

_"Running or walking or jogging… they aren't exactly at the top of my to-do list."_

_He leaned over and kissed my neck softly. "I'm sure I could persuade you somehow."_

_I let out a small laugh as his lips tickled my skin. "I have to get home soon Jess."_

_I felt him pull away and he stared into my eyes. "I guess we'll have to race some other time then."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming dodger."_

_"Dreaming is a waste of time when I've got you in reality." I kissed him hard on the lips, hoping this moment could last forever._

_---End of flashback---_

I heard the door slam shut and Jess knelt down by the couch. I could feel his hand brush my hair out of my eyes. "I missed you."

He pressed his lips to my fore head. "I missed you too." I scooted over so he could spoon behind me on the couch. His arm wrapped securely around my stomach. "I hated not being with you last night and it made me realize how much I don't want to live in my own place."

"So you want to move in together? What if the baby turns out to be yours?"

"I told Shelly I wouldn't live with her or near her just if the baby is mine. I'll help with finances and baby-sitting, but I'm not going to be with her." He rubbed my bump slightly. "I have the perfect family already, right here."

"I don't want any of this to be ruined, Jess. Everything was just now starting to feel right."

"I know exactly what you mean. And I also have a feeling that Shelly's baby isn't mine. I saw her take her birth control everyday…"

"I don't want to think about any of that right now."

**_--- Two days later (Jess' POV) ---_**

I was parked in front of the doctor's office in Philadelphia. Luke's fax machine had broken and I wanted to be here when the results got in. I walked into the building and noticed Shelly whispering to one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, I'm Jess Mariano and I got a call saying the results were in."

Shelly got a panicked look on her face. "The nurse and I were still talking Jess."

The nurse rolled her eyes at Shelly. "I have the results on my desk." I watched as Shelly gave the woman a pleading look, but the nurse shook her head.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing's going on Jess!"

I took the manila envelope from the nurse and looked at the results. I let out a huge breath and rubbed my eyes. "I'm not the father Shelly. Sorry that you've wasted your time."

I walked out of the office with my copy in hand as Shelly followed and begged me not to leave. "Please just talk to me for a while Jess."

"What do you want me to say to you? Did you know I wasn't the father? Did you cheat on me?"

"I had a feeling you weren't the father, but I wasn't positive. And… there was one night that I got drunk." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jess."

"It's fine, because I guess I was kind of cheating on you the whole time. I never wanted to be with you; my heart always belonged to Rory."

I started up the engine of my car and headed back home to Rory.

When I got to the house, I noticed a familiar car parked in the drive way. Inside, I found everyone in the living room, including Christopher and Richard.

"Hey." My voice came out awkward.

Rory walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're just in time." I gave her a confused look as she led me into the living room with everyone else.

"So what's going on?"

"Well I brought Christopher down here to help us find the perfect house."

"You and Emily are buying a new house near Stars Hollow?"

"Oh heavens no, I have decided the only appropriate shelter for granddaughter and great-grandchild would be a house instead of an apartment."

Rory gave me a look of excitement. "Isn't that great Jess? We can have our own house to raise the baby. It will be near Stars Hollow and my school!"

Today was definitely I good day. Shelly wasn't pregnant with my baby and I was going to get a house with Rory.

"But you and I are going to have a serious talk young man." Richard's voice broke my thoughts.

"Including me." Chris held his hand up. "I haven't got to say much to you about getting my daughter pregnant." The Lorelai's rolled their eyes and left us guys alone.

_To be continued…_

_AN: So here's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. Read, enjoy, and Review! Thanks. And thank you for the congratulations on graduating and Disneyland was very fun and tiring, seeing as how I stayed there from 11 pm to 6 am._


	22. Never Gave Up On Me

_Author: Meaganvallejoforever_

_Title: Gilmore: Out of Order_

_Chapter 22_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters affiliated with the show._

**_---Jess's POV---_**

Christopher gave me a stern look along with Richard. "So how long have you been with Rory?"

"I've been with her for a little longer than she's been pregnant." I cringed at the way I made it sound.

"So you basically knocked her up within the first couple of dates?" Chris's voice boiled with anger.

"That's not what it's like at all sir. Rory and I have known each other and have been in love since her senior year of high school. You can look at the time apart we had as a… break."

Richard rolled his eyes and stepped into the conversation. "The point is not to blame anyone now Christopher. Rory and Jess must raise this child so why don't we give them the proper place. That's all we wanted to accomplish today. The child has already been conceived so there is no reason to start picking wars."

"I guess I can agree with that." I gave a breath of relief as Chris agreed.

"I will definitely agree to that. Now where exactly will this house be located?"

"I was hoping closer to Stars Hollow, rather than Yale. I figured Lorelai would want to visit a lot more than Emily and me."

"Now I have something important for you Jess." Chris walked up to me.

_**--- Rory's POV---**_

"So what are you thinking about kid?" Mom walked into my room with a bowl of popcorn mixed with marshmallows.

"Mmm, you know my cravings all too well mom."

"This is for me, make your own food."

I rolled my eyes and took a handful out of the bowl. "I've been thinking about the results of the paternity test. Jess was occupied as soon as he got home and this is all stressing me out. What if I have to share _my _boyfriend with some… skank?"

"There's the spoiled, only-child I raised!" She gave a smile. "Jess will always pick you over anything Rory. Haven't you seen that by now? Some random child will not keep him away."

Jess walked into the room and mom left knowing we needed some alone time. "Hey you." I patted the spot next to me for him to sit.

"So the results are in."

There were a few moments of silence. "You can't keep a pregnant woman in suspense Jess!" I hit his arm playfully.

"I'm not the father Ror. We are going to be a family and nobody else will be included."

"I didn't want to be selfish or self-centered, but I was really hoping you wouldn't be the father. I wasn't looking forward to sharing you!"

He got a serious look on his face. "I love you so much Rory."

"I love you too Jess."

"I know that we are young, but having a baby with you is more than I could ever ask for. This is truly an amazing thing to me. I've always loved you and now we will have our own little family with a house and a yard." He took a deep breath. "Let's make this permanent babe. I want you forever and I'm all in. I want the whole thing. You walking down the isle in a white dress and saying our vows to one another. Will you marry me Rory?" He brought out a velvet box and it stayed in his hand, which was shaking violently with nerves.

"Wow…." I looked down at the closed box and then back up at his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you Jess. I'm already having your baby! Why are you so nervous?"

He gave out a laugh. "It's kind of nerve wrecking to put yourself out there for the one woman that can bring you down with a single 'no'."

I kissed him hard on the lips. "You're my everything and I want forever with you. I want to be Mrs. Gilmore-Mariano."

"Mrs. Gilmore-Mariano, huh?"

"Well we couldn't be the Gilmore Girls if I got rid of the name!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

He finally opened the box and I let out a gasp. It was so beautiful. "How did you even afford this?"

"Your dad actually gave it to me when he was here. It belonged to his great-grandma."

"So you only asked because my dad wanted you to…?" I could feel tears coming to the surface.

"God no Rory." He wrapped his arms around me. "I've wanted to marry you since I saw you just a few months ago."

"I'm so glad that my life has ended up like this. You have made me so happy."

_**---About six months later---**_

"I can't believe this is happening so soon!"

My mom gave me a crazy look as she wheeled me up to the maternity ward. "Honey you are about nine months along. It's not that soon."

"I just don't feel that prepared. Grandpa never even brought up the house after that day. What if I have to raise my baby on the streets?!"

"Rory, you need to calm down. I will not let you raise this baby on the streets. Now here's your room." She turned the wheelchair into an empty room that was painted light pink and had a bed ready for me.

"Mom I haven't seen or heard from Jess yet."

I looked over to the door when somebody knocked. "How could you lose faith in me? I wouldn't miss this day for anything."

"God I hope it doesn't last a whole day." I wiped some sweat off my brow.

"I hope it does." I gave my mom a glare. "What?! Don't look at me like that, you put me through hell and payback is a bitch!"

A nurse came in and took my vitals. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I've been timing and they're about ten minutes apart."

"The doctor will be in within the next half hour." The nurse left and I looked at my mom and Jess.

"Are Grandma and Grandpa coming?"

"They said that they had some things to take care of and would make it over if they had time."

_**--- One Hour Later---**_

I pushed as hard as I could. It felt as though my legs were going to pop out of socket like a Barbie doll and my baby would just fall out. "I need one more good push Rory and the head will be out. You're almost past one of the hardest parts."

I squeezed Jess's hand as I pushed. The next ten minutes or so were a blur as I pushed and waited and pushed some more.

"Babe you did it. Our baby girl is here."

I looked at Jess as he cut the umbilical cord. I hadn't known it was going to be a girl. The doctor told my mom the sex during a check up, but I never wanted to know. "Oh my god Jess she's…"

My mom stepped up. "I know she looks gross right now, but they need to clean her up a little."

I gave an exhausted laugh. "My daughter is still beautiful."

"Yes, she sure is beautiful."

The doctor handed me my daughter in a temporary white blanket. Her eyes opened slowly and I saw sparkling blue appear form beneath her eyelid. "I can't believe she is finally here Ror." Jess put his finger in the baby's hand and watched as she squeezed it hard.

"What are you two going to name her?"

"I have a name in mind." Jess and mom turned towards me. "Lorelai Breanne Gilmore-Mariano."

"So what will be her nickname? We have a Lorelai and a Rory." Jess asked. I hadn't told him of my name list yet.

"I was thinking Lori, if we went off of her first name. Or we could do Bree from her middle name."

"Well I definitely love the name Lori, what do you think Jess?"

"I like Lori better too."

I held my daughter close to my chest, looking into her beautiful eyes.

The next day I was signing release papers and feeling anxious. I didn't have a home and Grandpa never came by the hospital to mention it to me. I knew mom would let us stay, but I wanted so much to start my own life and family in a new house.

"We're ready sweets, do you have everything?"

I checked everything I had in my lap as the nurse wheeled me to my car. Jess held Lori in his arms and mom had the car seat. Luke was in the driver seat, waiting for us to get in.

I sat carefully down in the back seat as Jess strapped in the baby. The drive home was quiet. I closed my eyes the whole way there, wanting to fall asleep. Finally I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and I was out.

"Ror you need to get up, we're home." Jess was shaking my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes to a house that I did not recognize. "I think I'm hallucinating Jess, because that is not my house."

"No Ror, it's _our_ house." I was confused at first, but took the hint. I practically jumped out of the car and ran up into the open front door.

"Oh my god, this is really our house?" I jumped into Jess's arms as he nodded.

"Now come on in, because we have been getting it ready for some time."

All of the rooms were decorated in beautiful colors and the nursery was a light pink and yellow. I put Lori down in her crib and felt tears sting my eyes. "This is so wonderful. I can't believe my life has turned around so much."

Arms wrapped around my waist. "Do you like it?"

"I love it; I love how everything turned out." I turned around and looked Jess in the eyes. "Not just the house… but the way my life has changed so much. And I have you to thank for that. You **never gave up on me** and now we're here in our own house with a baby. I can't be any happier than I am right now."

"I want to get married in the next few months Rory."

"Well I actually have a little surprise for you myself."

"I hope there's not like a bunch of people in the backyard waiting for us to come out and get married." He gave me a look. "That would make today the best day ever."

"Good, because mom pulled a few strings and we're getting married today. I actually thought I would still be pregnant though. And I thought it would be in a church, not my brand new house that was hidden from me."

"Where is my tux and everything else?"

Luke came in and led Jess off to get dressed while mom brought out my dress. "Mom that dress was made for a woman who is nine months pregnant. It will look like a circus tent."

"That's why I altered it last night after you had the baby, Ror. Geez, learn to trust your mother."

I got into the dress and looked in the mirror. It wasn't too snug, and it hid some of my extra baby weight. "I love it so much mom."

We finished up the make-up and my hair. I was so happy and excited. I lined up behind some double doors that led into _my_ backyard. Mom and Lane were in front of me with Jess and Zach.

Music started playing and the bridesmaid walked through the doors. Finally I reached the top with Jess. "You look amazing." He whispered in my ear, after kissing my cheek.

The minister started talking and the whole time Jess and I stared into one another's eyes. I spoke my vows and repeated the minister. Saying 'I do' to being Jess's wife.

Then Jess spoke his vows and he was told to now 'kiss the bride'. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. Everyone was clapping and tears were running down my cheeks.

"I love you Mrs. Gilmore-Mariano."

"I love you too, Mr. Gilmore-Mariano."

We walked back down the isle as husband and wife. Grandpa was waiting at the end with Emily at his side and Lori in his arms. "Congratulations Rory, you deserve the best life." He handed me my daughter and I got a warm feeling. This time nothing would ruin my day. I had my beautiful newborn daughter and my wonderful husband.

I stopped in the middle of my living room and looked at Jess. "We're home; this is our home and our daughter… our little family."

"Yeah it is, and it's the only thing in the world that I live for Rory."

**_The End._**

_AN: So this is the end of the story. I really hope you guys liked it because I tried very hard to put in the important stuff. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for being loyal readers. There are pictures in myAuthor's profile of Rory's dress and ring._


End file.
